Family Matters
by sport21
Summary: small short story set during Spiderman is gone between ch:16-17 -after it was pointed out I jumped a few details regarding Peter and Ava's life and the new team I started working with this idea to try and fill in the blanks hope it answers the questions I left open please R&R and hopefully enjoy
1. racing to fatherhood

**Family Matters**

**after it was pointed out I jumped a few details regarding Peter and Ava's life and the new team I started working with this idea to try and fill in the blanks**

**Chapter 1: Racing To Fatherhod **

5 months after introducing his cousion Ben Rielly to his team and his Aunt May Peter was told to get Ben up to shield worthy level so nobody would notice a change in Spiderman's ability.

New Yorks night life normally consisted of normal people going out to dinner, movies and clubs but for the genetic misfits and super normal people New Yorks night life consisted of running across roof tops, foiling low rate crimes and reciving a beating at the hands of their fellow team mates.

Powerman bounced and skided across the concreate roof after being whipped around by Spiderman, "come on big guy i was counting on you to help get the new White tiger in shape" Spiderman jested as Powerman sprang to his feet, " don't get cocky web head, which everone you are" he retorded raising an eyebrow. White tiger lunged at Spiderman wildley swinging her claws at him, she might have the power of the tiger amulet but like her predesours she wasn't as in control of her powers, with each strike she missed her anger began to get the better of her. "hold still!" she growled feriously one of her claws swept across Spiderman's waistjust above the bone, "Tiger what the hell!" Nova shouted as he and scarlet Spider landed on the roof top beside them White Tiger snapped back into reality to witness what she did the streams of blood dripping from claws, "Spidey i am so sorry i.. something just happened" she cried.

Spiderman pulled his shirt up to examine his wound it was fairly deep but not lethal, "it's alright Tiger i'll live" he replied calmly "seriously i nearly carve out your liver and it's alright?" Tiger sounded shocked at Spidermans response. Ironfist looked from White tiger to Spiderman and then around his team mates "this seems strangley familiar" he chuckled "you mean Tiger trying to Spidey, i know right doesn't it just take you back to the old day's" Powerman laughed "haha" Spiderman laughed sarcasticly spraying web fluid on the wound "but speaking of which i should probably get back home before my tigress starts hunting me down" he laughed with a hint of fear "trainings over" he stated, "do you guy's get the feeling Peter is afraid of Ava?" Scarlet Spider asked keenly as he watched his double swing away, "only after she got pregnant" the guys sang in unison.

the team made their way across the city to Aunt May's back yard but what they found was most unusual, the house was quiet no tv sounds, no commotion of company and no Ava tearing the fridge apart looking for pickels. Peter was actually worried as he crept through the back door "Aunt May, Ava, Coulson, M.J!" he called through the house. The sound of screaming tires cut through the air from the drive way, he barely caught a glimpse of his Astion Martian peeling away just seconds before his cell phone rang " this is Parker" he answered "PETER GET TO THE TRI-CARRIER MED BAY AVA'S HAVING THE BABY!" came Marry Janes frantic scream Peter's eyes sprang open "i'm just leaving the house" he replied ending the call and turning to the team "Ava's having the baby" he said nanchalauntly before barging out of the door and tearing off on a web line with the others on his heels.

Spiderman swung through the city as fast as he could, even then all he could see of his car was the tail lights erraddicly weaving and sliding through traffic it even driffted through an intersection on a red light. "Coulson please don't put stress on Ava or kill my car" Spiderman cried trying to keep pace with the car, he almost caught up to it when he launched himself forward to land on the roof of the car but Peter has a conditon what he calls "_The Parker luck_ " **(chibi Spidey pulls a book off of a shelf labbled Parker to english dictonairy "Parker luck: where something planned goes horribly wrong and ultimately blows out of proportion before the slighest chance of something remotley good even happens" he finished)**

he was only a few feet above the roof of the car when something red and extremly solid plowed him across the street into the side of a building, "jugarnaut!, god please give me a break" he begged "look dick head i don't have time for this so please direct all vengence, anger issues and disorderly behaviour to my associates" Spiderman said as Powerman tackled Jugarnaut. "you guys got him? good see you later" he chanted zipping off after the car again, but Jugarnaut threw Powerman into him knocking them both from the webline dropping them onto the street. "ow not nice" Spiderman groaned as the others began attacking Jugarnaut, Nova and tiger hit him high as ironfist swept his legs Jugarnaut was suspended in mid air when Scarlet Spider came swooping in landing a powerfull double foot launching Jugarnaut down the street, "i told you dick head i didn't have time for this" Spiderman growled slamming a car on Jugarnaut's head knocking him out Nova call a clean up crew, Scarlet tie him down" Spierman ordered.

they arrived at the docked tri-carrier to find his car abandoned on a parking barrier but no sign off Ava or anybody. Peter ran through the ships hulls down to the med bay he knew he was close when he heard Ava's agonizing screams " I AM NOT HAVING THIS BABY UNTIL PETER GETS HERE, THIS MY BODY AND I'LL DECIDE WHEN THE BABY COMEEEEAAAHH" she screamed as Peter came to a sliding stop at her side "i'm here" he blurted quickly "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" she screamed crushing hand like a vice "ow ow ow Ava you're breaking my hand" he cried.

the team arrived shortly after Peter did but just in time to catch the baby being delivered, Ava was a mess her cheeks were red, eyes puffy, hair frizzy and her shrill ear shattering scream filling the med bay and Peter trying very hard not to pass out from the pain of Ava crushing his hand. finally Ava stopped screaming as the sedative kicked in,"it's a boy!" the doctor cheered handing the baby to the nurse to rinse him off "what are you going to name him?" asked the nurse with the birth certificate slip. Ava turned to Peter who was still wincing in pain before she smiled "i like Benjamen Hector Parker" she said taking the bundled baby in her arms her face went to a happy calmness state as everyone flooded the room. "oh look at him he looks like his mom but he has his dads ocean blue eyes, he's going to be a beautiful boy" Aunt May said whipping her tears from her eyes, "Ben Parker that's real sweet of you guys naming him after his soon to be favourite uncle" Ben joked earning him a death stare from Ava "or not" he squeeked "god i am glad there is only 2 of you" Fury moaned.

Ava and little Benny shortly fell asleep from exhaustion and the others went to grab some lunch leaving Peter and Ben to sit in the med bay waiting room, Ben was deep in thought while Peter was focused on Ava and their son with a mile long smile on his face, he had his own family now. "hey Peter, you heard Fury say _i am glad there's only 2 of you_ right?" Ben asked Peter's smile faded as he turned back to Ben with a serious face "yeah i did why?" he asked Ben was silent for a minute as a couple of nurses past, "what if shield, not Fury and Coulson, shield and the government found Jackels lab what would they do with cloning technology and samples of yours and my D.N.A, the original and the perfect clones samples and the ability to reproduce perfect results with each use?" he asked nervously, Peter pondered on Ben's words he did raise a very good question shield is owned and opperated by the government the same group of morons who weaponized War Machine for their personal use and intended to make an army of super soldiers like Captain America. "if the government got their hands on the ability to reproduce geneticly perfect clones of Spiderman they would weaponize them into an army" Peter mumbled

"after i take Ava home you and i are taking a trip to long island" Peter whispered sternly. Ben nodded in agreement "i'm going to grab some food, you want something?" he asked "Nah i'm good" Peter replied turning his attention back to Ava.

as Ben left Ava began stirring in her bed prompting Peter to go in and check on her, "hey beautiful how are you feeling" he asked softly Ava curled up into Peter's waiting arms "i feel like i got hit by a speeding car" she groaned, "how's little Ben doing" she asked trying to peer over at the baby beside her Peter smiled "he's quiet, which is odd considering his mom always has to voice her opinion on everything" he joked, Ava punched him in the chest playfully "well i wouldn't have to if you just listened" she argued.

the early hours of dusk phased into midnight and Everyone was asked to leave Ava alone and vaccate the tri-carrier even Peter which was odd you would think the father of the baby would be allowed to remain.

Peter and Ben waited until everyone went to sleep before sneaking out of the house. the brisk night air nipped at their skin as the duo stealthly zipped across the city skyline "you sure it was a good idea to do this without our costumes?" Ben asked sounding a little unsure of the details revolving around Peter's plan, "ok so it's not my greatest plan but after the showdown with Jugarnuat this morning the secrect of the two Spidermen might be exposed" Peter replied as they dropped onto the roof a moving El-train.

"you think they beat us there?" Ben asked, Peter turned to look at him with a sly smile "you'll pick it up soon enough Shield knows alot about almost everyone and everything else but they don't know squat about Spiderman or us, so i doubt they've found Jackals lab" he finished, Ben laughed a little as the train rolled along over the city streets.

under the shroud of darkness Peter and Ben jumped from the train sticking to the side of a burnt out building, "you're sure shield hasn't found this place yet?" Ben asked "Ben for the last damn time yes i'm sure" Peter sighed as he crawled through the window the room was dark and still reaked of burnt metal and paint they boys flicked on the flashlights on their communicators, lairs of dust built up on every surface it was obviouse no one had set foot in here since the fire **( ok in our defence burning the lab seemed like a good idea at the time). **Peter took one side of the room as Ben searched another they had no idea what they were looking for, clearly there was sign of shield extraction agents. "Peter some bodies been here recentley" Ben whisperd shinning his light on the cell stabalzier machine, the dust was wiped free and the samples were smashed on the floor "not shield, they would have taken the samples" Peter whispered,"so what the hell is going on here?" Ben asked,Peter continued to search the area when he found black and silver materials cut up and thrown on the floor. his heart jumped a beat as a thought crossed his mind he prayed his instincts were wrong about this "Ben smash everything" Peter ordered.

**Who was in Jackals old lab and what has Peter so spooked? R&R let me know what everyone thinks**

**this is a short story maybe 5-10 chapters long **


	2. A New Student And An Old Foe

**Family Matters**

**Chapter 2: A New Student And An Old Foe**

The next morining was like a scene out of the home alone movies everyone had over slept and was now in a frantic rush around the house trying to get ready for school.

"hey Danny! do you remember where i put my history book!" Luke yelled from the kitchen with the sound of shuffling papers and sliding glass echoing from the kitchen, "try beside the xbox!" Danny shouted back. There was a pause as Luke checked the den "i found it!" he yelled, Sam tried to rush down stairs while still putting his pants on akwardly skipping down the steps as he tried to put his leg in his pants, needless to say it didn't end well for him he stummbled and fell backwards crashing into the wall at the base of the stairs. "what the hell was that!" Peter shouted as he burst out of his room throwing on a shirt that he grabbed off of his desk chair, Danny merely looked at Peter with a look that said do you have to ask? "Sam", "of course it was" Peter sighed "guys lets move before Coulson decides to call"... he was cut off by a ringing phone, everybody froze in anticipation.

"do not answer that!" Peter yelled jumping down stairs clearing the entire set, Sam was crumbled up against the wall where he fell as Peter darted for the kitchen to find Ben answering the phone "Parker residence" he answered, Peter came to a sliding fall in the kitchen, "oh yeah Aunt May washed the floors before she left" Ben laughed placing the phone back to his ear "hi Aunt May, yeah were on our way out now... ok i'll tell him bye bye" Ben hung up the phone as Peter picked himself up off the floor.

"we're apparently in trouble if we don't get to class on time today" he said "of course we are" Peter groaned, "also Aunt May borrowed your car"Ben added.

After a city long sprint across the roof tops and racing against the clock the 5 boys made it to school just as the truent officer was fiddeling with his keys to lock the main doors, "SAFE!" Sam cried as he pengquinn slid across the floor. "PARKER, RIELLY MY OFFICE NOW!" the guys all looked down the hall to see Principal Coulson glaring at them spitefully, "is it just me or does he look pissed?" Ben asked in a mocking fear tone, Peter however was not as nonchalaunt about the situaiton "no he's pissed" he replied.

Coulson escourted the two boys to his office the walk had a lingering errie feeling, like a death march "sit down" Coulson ordered as he sat in his chair. He was silent for a moment this only made the two teens edgey **( ****wheel of misfortune!** **a tiny wheel spins behind chibi Spidey and Scarlet, "are we in trouble for putting the dead fish in the heater vents of his car", "does he know it was us who rigged his office to fall apart" or god forbid he knows we snuck out to his destroy Jackals lab") **

Coulson finally spoke after putting down his worlds greatest principal mug, "care to tell me why you two saw fit to ruin a Shield recovery mission last night?" he growled, **(F**k me he knows).** " well you see Uncle Phil" Ben joked earning him a swat up side his head from Coulson, " don't call me Uncle Phil, makes me feel like a fat bald guy on '90s sitcom, not a damn word Parker" he added as Peter opened his mouth to Speak. "now i ask again why did you two ruin a shield a recovery mission?", Peter and Ben looked at each other then to the floor "call it covering our asses, we know why shield wanted that tech and the blood samples and honestly we felt better knowing that the US or any other government could never have the ability to grow an army of super soldiers" Peter stated.

Coulson was dumbstruck, like he wasn't expecting them to have their answer so well thought out, "you boys always manage to prove you're smarter than i give you credit for" Coulson chuckeld "but you had no right to destroy the equipment or the samples" he continued. Peter and Ben went serious at Coulsons statement, "excuse me we had have the only right to decide what happened with our blood samples, we don't need anymore Spidermen running amuck in this city especially one's who would be brainwashed and weaponized for war!" they growled and stormed out of the office.

They later joined their class fashionably late, all eyes focused on them "nice of you boys to join us" said the blond haired english teacher, Peter & Ben paid her no attention as they made their way back to their friends. Sam was paired with M.J as expected, Luke and Liz were paired up and Danny was solo as Peter and Ben pushed and struggled for the empty chair, rather than work alone. " Mr. Rielly if it would be at your convienence Ms. Stacy needs a partner" the teacher ordered directing Ben to the desk just behind Peter and Danny. Gwen stacy last memory Ben had of her wasn't even his, neither were his feelings for her, at least that is not what he thought as he sat down beside her.

"it's Gwen right?" Ben was nervous mainly because Gwen was very smart and having her father as police captain meant she had experience with deductive reasoning and those two qualities together she could very easily peice together who he was.

"yeah, i'm sorry but have we met before?" Gwen asked shyly looking at Ben, she had seen Ben around before usually hanging with Peter and the others but she never spoke to him before today, and if she was honest she was scared to, he ressembled Peter so much it was uncanning.

"not offically i'm Ben Rielly Peter's cousion" Ben smiled offering to shake her hand, "Gwen Stacy" Gwen replied shaking Ben's hand her smile rivaling his. Peter glanced over his shoulder back at Ben and Gwen,**(should i be concernd that my genetic double is flirting with my ex?... nah).**

over the remainder of the class everyone worked away some more than others, Sam was basicly eating face, Luke and Liz were so focused on each other they might as well have been somewhere else, Ben & Gwen were getting closer too **( you ever have one of those days where the world seems to have gone weird... it happens alot around here)**.

the Lunch bell finally rang and to Peter's surprise Ava and Benny were sitting at the groups table, "hey you two" he sang sliding in beside her giving Ava a quick kiss "how did you get here?" he asked, "Aunt May brought us over while she visits Coulson" Ava replied handing Benny to Peter, Benny's eyes widend and he started looking around him for Ava. "oh he's so cute" M.j giggled as she and Sam sat down beside them, Sam stuck his finger in Benny's face and began twitching his nose "kids not very happy is heeeeee owww" Sam started wincing in pain as Benny grabbed ahold of his finger and squeezed it.

for someone so small he was very strong he actually broke Sams finger, "strong kid" Sam gasped "excuse me i need to see the nurse" he moaned walking away. Peter, Ava and M.j couldn't help but laugh "guess he inherited his dads strength" M.j laughed as she loomed over the baby who began laughing hystericly at her, "he's so bubbly" she giggled as Peter passed Benny over to her. the baby was small but he was heavy "sheesh Ava kids as solid as a rock" M.j gasped, while Marry Jane kept herself occupied with the baby the others made their way over from the line up Gwen and Liz shot straight to the girls and the baby while the guys sat at the end.

"hows that for an attention grabber" Luke laughed nodding to all the girls who were now crowding around, "so have you guys met the new kid yet?, i hear he's hot and mysterious" came a voice from the crowed, "i have, his hairs a little to long but he's hot" came another, Peter and the guys exchanged glances as the girls all kept exchanging stories about thed new guy or questions about the baby, "puny Peter Parker is the father?" one girl laughed cruely. "and there it is" Ben laughed

"so has anyone learned his name yet?" the conversaition was getting annoying and Peter still couldn't get close to Ava and Benny, " yeah he said his name was _Kaine_" Ben choked on his pop spraying a fine mist across the table drawing everyones attention.

"Peter they said the new guy's name is Kaine and has long hair, how common is that?" Ben whispered before trailing off his eyes widend and his jaw went slack, " Ben, you in there?" Peter joked waiving his hand in his face. "hello boys" Peter's eyes now sprang open he knew that voice and it wasn't exactly the voice of a friend. Peter and Ben jumped from their seats coming face to face with someone who carried very similar traits to the both of them, this guy had the same stature, same eye color, his hair was brown like Peters except it was really thick and wavy, "kaine" Ben hissed. "nice to see you two again" Kaine laughed "i've waited a long time to get both of you together in one place, we have some business to contend with" he finished balling his hand into a fist, "not here" Peter hissed tilting his head to the hallway. Kaine made his way to the door with Ben on his heels Peter turned to the gang "call Coulson" he said pursuing after Ben and Kaine.

they 3 genetic misfits made their way down the hall and outside, "shall we pick up where we left off?" Kaine asked darkly, throwing off his coat Peter and Ben followed suit throwing their excess lairs, "come and get it Kaine" they growled.

and it began Kaine lept at Ben first at the same time shooting impact webbing at Peter who quickly dodged it just as Ben was thrown into him slamming them both against the wall, **(Spiderman was set as a bunch of bowling pins with scarlet as the ball and chibi Kane was the bowler **

**STRIKE! Kaine shouted joyfully as the scarlet ball scattered the pins across the alley).** Peter shook off his pain as Ben went back at Kaine they were equally matched except for the fact that Kaine's webbing was geneticly ultured into his D.N.A so he didn't need web shooters. Peter landed a swift kick launching Kaine backwards "Ben what the hell is this?, two of us against him and he's defective this should have be...olf", Peter was taken out by another impact shot, as Kaine slammed into Ben smashing the safety glass in the door behind him, "guess it wasn't up to code" Kaine laughed as Ben rolled across the broken shards.

With his back turned to him Peter took advantage of his opening, tackeling Kaine through the inner doors, the three sprawled out across the hallway floor landing at principal Coulson's feet, that brought the fight to end quickly as Peter and Ben pushed themselves up, Coulson was once again visibly noticably pissed as he glared at the three but that quickly changed as his gaze shifted from each one of the boys.

"principal Coulson i can explain everything" Peter blurted, Coulson continued to stare at the three, " no need i've found what out what i needed" Kaine cackled as he turned and left the building " i'll be seeing you soon brothers" he said just loud enough for the sound to be picked up by Peter and Ben " i said it before and now i'm going to say it again that guy is crazy" Peter said.

"if you two are done could you please explain what the hell that was about?" Coulson demanded, "super short version of the story is that guy is the reason why we don't want any more Spidermen running amuck" Ben said calmly, "wait you mean he's you?" Coulson gasped both Peter and Ben looked offended "he's a pshycotic copy, nothing like us" Peter snapped.

"so then why is he the outcast if he is just a copy of you?, Ben's a clone and he seems normal" Coulson stated, "because Ben was cloned from a stronger sample of my D.N.A where as Kaine was created using more compromised samples, which is why he is so unstable and needs to be dealt with pronto" Peter finished "we'll deal with this later" Coulson said leaving the boys in the hallway **( this is why the educational system in this country sucks because teachers just drop everything in the middle of a problem for something else). **

realizing they had a severe problem at hand Peter and Ben thought it was best they bailed on school and teamed up once more on the streets after retreving their costumes from their hiding places they met on the roof of the school.

Spiderman was the first one to change and arrive "wow if this is what it was like when i kept the team waiting i should really apallogize" he mumbled to himself, "sorry today seemed like the best time to take the new threads out for a test run" Scarlet said droping in front of him, "dude you've completely redesigned my suit" Spiderman gasped looking at Scarlets new costume it was solid red with a simple blue hoodie with torn sleeves, "that actually looks badass kind of pissed i didn't think of it first" Spiderman chuckled,

"see this is why nobody likes Spiders they're just so damn sneaky" White tiger laughed as she slid down the flag pole "by the way Pete, um who's Peter again? yeah i know you're both technecally Peter but the Peter who's supposed to be marrying my sister" she said playfully, both Spiderman and Scarlet Spider looked at each other like they wanted to just say "_um duh"_ , Spiderman stepped forward "ok last time i'll explain Spiderman is Peter Scarlet Spider is Ben, i wear a suit he wears a hoodie... you know now" Spiderman said sounding slightly irritated. Tiger was silent for a second "see why didn't you do this before now i can tell you apart" she laughed "also Ava's going to kill you for dissappearing on her in the cafiteria" Tiger finished.

Spiderman face palmed himself in shame he forgot to tell Ava he was running off **( Angel & Devil Spidey popped up on his shoulders, "shame on you, you realise when you do get married you can't bail anymore" Angel Spidey said, "oh yeah cause this wasn't an emergency just a causual by the way there's another clone of me and he's evil so Ben and i cut school to track him down, she'd rip his tounge out and stick it in backwards because it sounds so crazy" Devil Spidey argued) ( sometimes those 2 drive me crazier than Sam does, what does that tell you) **

**"**Tiger why are you here? you have class" Scarlet Spider said "yea right you two sneak off, a door gets broken and now you're suiting up Tiger wants to play to or else shes telling Coulson you're leaving the team in the dark" Tiger said maniacally, "were getting black mailed by a rookie can you believe this" Spiderman groaned," you know what i can because i've seen her sister use extortion on you" Scarlet replied.

White Tiger watched the two Arachnid theamed hereos do their back and forth banter, she was very entertained at the dispute, "dude please just wait and see after Fury signs off on you and you're part of the team watch your life is going to get out of control" Spiderman said.

Tiger continued to watch in amusement until Spiderman finally ended the bickering, "ok time out, the longer we stand here and bitch like a couple of school girls Kaine is loose on the city and last time he kidnapped M.j then tried to clone and kill her, so what do you say we try and find him before he tries that again" Spiderman snapped as he, Scarlet Spider and white tiger leapt from the roof.

After scowering the city for two hours there was no sign of Kaine and Tiger was begining to become very intolerable, "guys please lets just take 5 minutes to eat i skipped lunch because of you two" she cried, Spiderman and Scarlet Spider dropped in mid swing on to the nearest perch as they waited for Tiger. " Tiger why don't you call it a day Spidey and i are the only one's who need to deal with this" Scarlet said sincerly as Tiger's stomach growled.

Tiger went to reply when a web shot out of no where and pulled her back off the roof "tiger!" Spiderman shouted chasing down after her, Tiger was trying to claw at the walls in an attempt to slow herself down but had no such luck, she couldn't get close enough to a wall. Tigers heart was pounding with fear as she watched the pavement approach, she closed her eyes tightly and waited for the impending splatter but to her surprise there was no splat instead she was suspended above the ground by a single strand of webbing "nice timming web head" she sighed in relief before dropping on to her feet.

Spiderman swung back to the roof to witness Scarlet Spider trading punches with an all to familiar Spider based enemy, his black suit with silver web print like Spidermans but unlike Spiderman his mask was lined with 3 crimson visors and had an open back for his hair to hang out. Scarlet was tossed into an A/C duct crushing the metal like a pop can under his weight, "anytime you want to jump in would be helpfull" Scarlet Spider shouted at Spiderman as the black suited Spiderman faced him, "Kaine i don't know if you missed the memo but the Spider color scheme is red and Blue so you have to change that ulgy asss six eyed thing you're wearing" Spiderman taunted, "the names Trauntula Spider bitch" Trauntula growled back as he charged Spiderman.

their Speed was equall, Spiderman was dodging Trauntula's punches just as fast as he could throw them, but Trauntula got tired of dancing around and finally slung two webs at Spiderman then instantly whipping him around and slamming him against the backside of the billboard causing it to buckle and collapse on top of him, Scarlet Spider was back onhis feet and began throwing punches connecting the odd time to Trauntula's face.

but the tide shifted again in Trauntula's favour as he latched on to to Scarlet and began slamming his fist's into his face then thrusting his knee into his solar plexes, Scarlet Spider fell to his when Trauntula brought fits crashing down on his head laying him out on the roof.

Trauntula turned back to Spiderman who was now emerging from the debris of the billboard, " you know one of these day's i am going to write a letter to the city of New York about having so many billboards laying around" Spiderman moaned, jumping to his feet Spiderman readied himself for another round with Trauntula.

the two Arachnids traded blows repeatedly until Trauntula did something unexpected, he webbed the support beams on the EL train and ripped two beams out causing the tracks to tilt with an approaching train on the move, " what's going to be hero, stop me or save the people" Trauntula laughed as he dove off of the roof, acting as quick as could Spiderman tried to brace the tracks as the thundering train screamed over his head, "Ben hurry up and lend a hand" he mumbled, the weight of the train was causing his arms to tremble until it finally passed, **(the one time a trains on time in this city and it's at the worst possible moment, somebody upstairs has a horrible sense of humor) **

Trauntula swung in behind Spiderman, slamming his head off the beams, " nice save Spidey, but i don't think you'll be that fast when i take Marry Jane to be mine once and for all" he growled throwing him back across the street, Spiderman stood up just in time to be bulldoezed by a city transit bus knocking him out in the street.

**there's another clone on the loose and this one has his own agenda involving a certain red head can the red and blue duo stop him alone or will they admit they need help?**

**and how dead is Peter for disappearing on Ava at the school?**

**please R&R and let me know what you guys think, open to suggestions for chapter ideas**


	3. A Night Of Hell

**Family Matters**

**Chapter 3: A Night Of Hell**

Peter awoke who knows how many hours later on his Aunt's couch with a splitting headache and a crippling pain spreading through his body.

a million questions swarming through his head, but he could barely move his mouth to speak all he could manage was a low moaning noise, "hey guy's Peter's up" Luke called into the kitchen bringing in the crowd, Ava was the first one to get to him her big brown eyes were round, gentle and filled with fear "how are you feeling?" she whimpered Peter rolled his head across his pillow, "like i got hit by a bus" Peter groaned.

"well at least his brain wasn't damaged" Sam joked, "you were lucky venom didn't kill you" Luke said, Peter shifted on the couch as he tried to raise himself up "Venom wasn't there Luke, in fact the only trace of Venom left on the planet is in a pressurised container on board the tri-carrier" Peter replied. Everyone turned back to Angela "you said the boys got knocked out by a black suit Spiderman?" Danny said, "they did!" Angela protested vigoursely, "what's with the yelling?" Ben hollered as he walked in holding a bag of frozen peas to the back of his head.

"it wasn't Venom, it was Kaine" Peter mumbled rolling off the couch, everyone shared a blank expression "ok i'll bite who's Kaine?" Sam asked, Peter sat up straight grunting in pain as he did so, "he's another clone" Ben interjected before Peter could speak, " only way more dangerous, met him once before" Peter added. Marry Jane looked at Peter as if she was thinking he was deranged,

M.J was ready to ask a question when a high pitched wail drowned out her voice, "Benny's up" Ava said " i'll go Ava" aunt May said running upstairs as Ava rounded back on Peter her nostrils flaring "guys could you give us a minute" Ava growled, nobody needed telling twice the room was cleared out instantly.

Peter gulped in fear as Ava glared down at him with such intensity it felt like she was the living rencarnation of medusa turning Peter to stone. "what the hell were you thinking! running off in the middle of the day to chase some personal vendetta and you don't even tell me!, you're supposed to be training Ben and then retiring Peter that was the deal remember!" Ava shouted.

(**Chibi Spidey was cowering behind a couch as Chibi Tiger was growling and dragging her claws across the wall towards him, "ok buddy time to wake up she's getting closer WAKE UP!") **

"Ava in my defence Kaine ambushed us at school, there really wasn't time to tell you what was going on" Peter whimpered, "why does it have to be your fight? why can't Ben and the team deal with this Kaine guy?" she asked aggressivly, Peter tried to his best to impersonate her puppy dog poute but ended up with a juvenile pouting expression which did manage to make Ava smile.

"this is mine and Ben's fight because he was created from my D.N.A and unlike Hob Goblin, Carnage or even Venom Kaine knows almost everything about me, my home, my friends, Ava last time Kaine and i went head to head he kinapped M.J and tried to clone her and kill her" Peter stopped for a second as he fought back choking, "to this day i still don't know if the M.J i see every day is the real one or the clone" Peter whispered as Ava's eyes widend in shock. "that's why this is a personal matter for me and Ben, because i can't let Kaine take another person i care about from me" he finished with his eyes getting watery.

Ava's hardend gaze went soft as she looked at Peter and for brief moment she rememberd how much Peter had suffered in the past and he was still holding back more then she knew. "Ava Kaine is dangerous and unstable, the guys can't take me or Ben during a trainning session and that's when we're holding back, he won't be holding back and Kaine doesn't stop when he hears a buzzer" Peter panicked, Ava started to look worried "is he stronger than you?" she asked.

Peter was quiet, he sat on the couch mulling over Ava's question, in truth Peter and his clones were equall in all aspects except Kaine wasn't afraid to spill blood and that's what allows him to over power Peter and Ben, "he's deadlier than i am" Peter replied.

**"**Can you beat him?" she asked with a cracking voice Peter nodded "if Ben and i can get him away from everyone and no one else interferes then yes we can" he said. "i don't like that plan Peter" she cried pulling him in for a hug.

Aunt May came down stairs carrying baby Ben in her arms, "the little guys nice and quiet but i think he wants his mommy and daddy" she laughed as Peter stretched his arms out. Benny's deep ocean blue eyes sprang open as he looked at Peter, for a quick second Ava prepared for the wailing to start but instead Benny laughed and buried his face in his dads shoulder, "awe isn't that just the cutest thing you've ever seen" Aunt May said with a smile.

for the first time ever Peter felt weightless, like he was floating on cloud Benny was just all around bubbly and happy he made Peter forget about what happened and what was still to come.

the day flew by and Coulson came home, he was not happy again and Peter saw why, Coulson was carrying a can of sardines in one hand and a small box of nuts and bolts in the other **(crap were dead). **Coulson came storming in the house "BOYS! FRONT AND CENTRE NOW!" he demanded in a booming voice, Coulson keep it down you're scaring my baby! Ava hissed. the guys all packed into the den as Coulson held up his hands, "anybody want to try and explain these" he asked sarcastically as the boys were fairly certain he knew it was them.

" somebody poured sardines on my engine block so the smell of fish blew back into my car all day long, then some body decided to unscrew all the bolts from my office furniture so when i sat down my enitre office fell apart around me" he growled. the boys were fighting back their snickering and chuckels, that only enfuryated Coulson even more "you're all on house duty for the next month" Coulson ordered causing the guys all to moan and groan.

night fell on the city and everyone turned in for the night, the house was quiet and peacfull and everyone slept soundly that is until the silence was obliterated by a terrible sound, "waaahhhaahhh" came Benny's ear destroying scream "oh for the love of god Benny please sleep" Peter grogily begged stumbling over to Ben's crib. for 30 minutes Peter craddled Benny and gently rocked him to sleep before crawling back into his bed next to Ava, "Ava you awake?" Peter asked eagerly, Ava pulled the blankets up to her head "Peter i'm not in the mood tonight just cuddle the pillow" she yawned. **( this sucks when she was pregnant she couldn't keep away from me, now i have to wear a parka to bed because she's so cold). **

the clock read 1:15 am and everyone was out like a light, "Waahahaha" Benny wailed again "Ava it's your turn" Peter mumbled, "you're closer" she replied. "FOR GODS SAKE SOMEBODY CHECK ON THE DAMN BABY IT'S 1 IN THE MORNING SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" to everyones surprise that was Danny's voice "guess Danny's not a morning person" Peter mumbled. Ava rolled across Peter quickly jabbing him in chest as she did so "hey Benny come on relax for mommy and sleep please" she begged, placing a paccifier in his mouth Benny shortly went quiet and closed his eyes "oh thank you sweetie" she praised.

2:45 am "wahahaha" Benny was wailing yet again "Peter go check on the baby" Ava snapped kicking him off the bed, Peter dragged his half awake body to the crib. Maybe it was from the sleep deprivation or he was just seriousely desperate but Peter began singing the ittsy bittsy Spider nursery rhyme, "the ittsy bittsy Spider went up the water spout, down came the rain and washed the spider out" **(by the way that song is offensive to us half Arachnids) **Peter softly sang before yawning out the last verse. Benny was sleeping again from Peter's song "please buddy just sleep until at least 8:00" Peter begged before falling back into his bed.

to the collective good will of everyone Benny slept through the better part of the morning, that is until Ava got up for the 4:00 feeding to find Benny wasn't in his crib. her heart stopped as she started flipping through the bedroom but she couldn't find him "**PETER BENNY'S MISSING**" Ava shouted, Peter quickly jumped out of bed "what do you mean missing?" he asked with a shaky voice as he started pulling piles of clothes out of the corners.

Peter tore his room apart for a half hour before he heard a bubbly laugh from overhead, Peter looked up and his eyes went as big as hockey pucks. "Ava i found Ben" Peter said as she exited the bathroom looking worried, " where is he ?" she demanded looking at Peter who was pointing at the roof, Ben was crawling across the roof on his hands and knees and laughing, "Peter get him down" Ava ordered "before he falls", Peter jumped on to the roof and grabbed Ben then dropped to the floor. "maybe he should sleep with us tonight" Peter suggested, Ava was dumbstruck "so are we not going to talk about the fact that our son was crawling across the roof?", but Peter had already crawled back in bed,"you jerk" Ava giggled pushing Peter over to the far side of the bed so she could feed Benny.

the house resumed it's quiet status for anonther hour then Benny was up once more this time everybody was awake, Peter's eyes were blood shot from the lack of sleep with dark lines forming under them. "Ava this is insane how much can one baby cry in one night?" he cried as he sat up with Ava and Ben, "he's a baby Peter Babies cry" Ava retorted she sounded rather grumpy this morning.

"what's with all the noise!" Sam yelled from the bathroom, "**ok everybody needs to zip it!, yes he is crying he's a baby babies cry anyone has a problem with this they can take it outside**!" Ava snapped. with that the whole house went quiet even Ben stopped crying only his lips trembled like he was afraid to make a sound,"smart kid it took me two months too learn not to get on Ava's bad side" Peter joked.

by 7:00 Peter and Ava were pretty much zombified, Ava stayed in bed with Benny, Peter didn't think it was fair she got to sleep in while he had to goto school, "dude you look awefull" Sam laughed at Peter, who was zombie walking into the kitchen. "Sam when i find the energy to lift to my fingers i've got a job for the middle one" Peter mumbled just loud enough to be heard, he picked up the pot of fresh coffe and began began chugging it from the pitcher,the guys all watched in astonishment Peter was downing a pot of coffe without even flinching from being burned, the real amazement was that he took the whole pot. "that some what helped" he said placing the empty pot on the counter "oh Sam Danny one last thing" Peter whispered slapping them both in the back of the head " are you screwed in the head?, i mean screaming about the baby especially with Ava around, i have to sleep next to her ok so when you guys piss her off after the baby keeps her up all night she takes it out on me and from now on i'll take it back out on you" he snapped.

"what's with the arguing?" Angela asked as she and Ben entered the kitchen, "Peter's cranky from sleep deprivation" Luke said, Angela smiled yea i heard the baby from my room" she laughed "but then i went down stairs and curled up next to Ben for the night". every body dropped what they were holding at Angela's calm statment, but she quickly explained herself "nothing happened, i just wanted some peace and quiet and the bed in the basement is a double" she pleaded defensivly.

"i'm to tired for for this" Peter yawned. "so Peter have you and Ava talked about the plans for the wedding" Angela asked trying to draw attention away from her and Ben, "we have, but everything we've looked at has been booked solid from 4 months to a year in advance, so i made an arrangment with Fury and depending on Ava's reaction we'll see what happens" Peter replied, "what's the plan?" Luke asked eagerly, "you'll see" Peter laughed.

breakfast went about as it normally did before everyone picked up their bags and left for school, "Peter hold up" Ben called after him, Peter stopped in his tracks as Ben caught up to him "should we be going to school with Kaine on the loose?" he asked worriedly, Peter turned to Ben "who say's we're going to school" Peter smiled menecingly.

Peter & Ben fell back at the bus stop as to give the appearence they missed the bus, "is there a plan here Pete?" Ben asked caustiosly "we're winging it Ben" peter replied with a playfull smile Ben's smile shattered into a disheartend frown "no,no,no everytime we wing it, we nearly get killed and personally i want to live to see 25" Ben argued.

"do you want to find Kaine or continue to bitch about semantics" Peter joked, Ben raised his arms as if he was surrendering " by all means please procceed with operation suicide" he deadpanned.

Meanwhile across the city at Midtown high Marry Jane Watson was making her way to the football feild to take some year book photos, but for some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following her and it made her skin crawl.

quickly she pulled her phone and scrolled through her contacts only it wasn't Sam she dialed, the phone rang for a few seconds before being answered, "hey M.J what's up"came the voice although it was slightly muffled by what sounded like roaring wind, " hey Peter are you near the school by any chance? because i feel like somebodies following me, Peter i'm scared" she whimpered, " where's Sam and the guy's?" Peter asked, there was nothing but dead air from end of the line.

"Marry Jane? are you there?" Peter asked, still no answer came "M.J?", "Peter please help me!" she panicked in a whisper there's somebody in a black costume chasing me!" the bathroom door was torn off and in barrged a black suit Spiderman with 3 red visors on his mask.

this guys was scary from Marry Janes prespective she lifted her feet on top of the toilet she was hiding on "Peter he's here!" she began to cry with fear clasping a hand over her mouth to prevent letting any sound escaping past her lips. As a pair of black boots stood at the threshold of the bathroom stall, Marry Jane could feel her heart pounding of the walls of her chest the sound alone should have given her away but the boots began walking back to the door. "Peter Please" she whispered " hold on were almost there" came Peter's voice he sounded like he rushing now, before M.J could respond everystall in the bathroom was bowled over reducing the room to splinters and busted beams with a distraught Marry Jane cowering in the corner behind what was left of a toilet and the black suit Spiderman drawing near her.

scream filled the school halls brining everyone scrambling from their class rooms to the source of the scream, the bathroom was destroyed but there was no body around just cell phone laid on the floor with a cracked screen.

**could you imagine a worse night? seriously damn**

**Kaine's got M.J, how is this going to play out? and how will Sam take it when he realizes she called Peter instead of him**

**R&R please let me know what you guys think and I hope you're all enjoying the story**


	4. A Creepy Date At The Movies

**Family Matters**

**Chapter 4: A Creepy date at the Movies**

M.J was gone and the bathroom was totalled, the only trace of her was her cell phone that Sam recovered from the wreakage.

The phone was damaged but still useable, "she called Parker right before she was abtucted" Sam whispered to himself feeling slightly hurt. "i'm her boyfriend, i was here and she calls Parker" Sam couldn't help but feel a little bit sick as thousands of disheartening thoughts swirled through his mind.

"Sam did Marry Jane's phone show anything usefull?" Angela asked as she, Luke, and Danny watched the security feeds on her laptop. "that's the guy who beat the respectible crap out of Peter and Ben yesterday" she said pausing on the black suit Spiderman, Luke moved closer to the screen for a better veiw of the guy who grabbed Mary Jane "that's the Kaine guy Peter & Ben mentioned?" he asked "Danny call the Arachnid twins find out where they are" Angela ordered.

"no need were here" Ben said as he and Peter walked in the detention room, "Kaine has.." , "we know he's got Marry Jane" Peter cut him off before turning to Sam "Sam i promise we'll get her back" Peter tried to sound reasuring but that was proving rather difficult.

"yeah i bet you will" Sam scoffed under his breath, unknown to him the new Tiger powered team mate could hear every word he said, "where would he have taken her?" Danny asked.

Ben looked to Peter hopping he had an answer but Peter looked stumped to, "the only place Kaine would go is warrens old lab but there was no sign of any body squating there" he said placing his hand against his eyes.

Peter was hating this one of his deadliest foe's was running rampet in the city and to worsen the situation now he has Marry Jane, the one person in the world he had an obsessive desire for. Sam still hadn't taken his eyes of phone he was fixated on it, "Sam is there anything on that phone that would help?" Ben asked walking over to him.

Sam glared over at Peter with spitefull anger "ask Parker" he snarled, all eyes turned to Peter who looked as baffled as they did, "Sam did i do something wrong towards you or something?" Peter asked confoundedly

Sam whipped the phone at Peter but Ben was quick to grab it out of the air, "she called Peter so what?" he asked thinking nothing of Sam's prespective, "she called him!, she was in danger and she called him!, i'm her boy friend i was here at school i could have saved her but she called him!" he cried out.

Sam was getting red in the face as his anger boiled within him, "Sam right now we have a more pressing issue at hand then your jealousy and trust problems so please stow it" Angela ordered. everyone stood completely stunned Angela was taking control like Ava always did, "maybe she will fill Ava's shoes" Peter whispered to Luke who snickered in response.

the lights in the detention hall quickly flickered catching Bens attention "Peter!, Warrens lab on long island every time he used the cloning pods the power surged, remember he blacked out the whole island" he exclaimed, Peter's jaw dropped Ben was right now they had a lead "Ben i could kiss you but i'm not a naurssassist" Peter laughed, he quickly took over Angela's laptop and hacked the cities power grid.

Angela looked at Peter's skill in amazement sure it was cool he was _Spiderman the ultimate Avenger_ but the fact that he was hacking the city power grid from her laptop was just awesome, "wow Peter you're actually not be a complete geek after all" she laughed. "but why do you need to access the city power grid?" she finished, Peter's eyes didn't leave the screen he didn't even blink "because as Ben pointed out Warrens lab drew alot of power to run it and to do so Warren had to tap into the city power grid to scyphan the energy he needed , so if Kaine's hiding out he needs power and this will show any iregular current flows" he quickly scanned the screen until something caught his eye.

"hey Ben remember the old harlem theater?" Peter asked, "yeah the one with apartments above it, wasn't it demolished when you first busted Mysterio?" Ben asked. " you could have just ended with yes, you know" Peter sighed "anyway it's still drawing a fair amount of power" Peter said everyone looked at Peter with hopefull expressions, "do you beleive this is where Kaine has taken her?" Danny asked. " it's where Peter and M.J had their first date, that's where i would go if i was him, a happy memory based around the object of his obsession" Ben said causing Sam to clentch his fists.

they all packed up and went to change except Sam who lingered behind to wallow in anger, "Peter can i talk to you?" Sam called after him. Peter hung back at Sam request "what's up Sam?" Peter asked suspeciously. Sam took 3 deep breaths to try and calm himself down "do you still have feelings for M.J?" he asked with a trembling voice, Peter couldn't believe what Sam just asked him after everything they've been through together he thought Peter was planning to move in on M.J. "Sam i'm not going to lie to you, yes i do still care about Marry Jane as a sister though" as Sam wanted to interupt "we didn't work as couple for a reason, besides i'm with Ava and we have a son also i'm sure i mentioned this before but we're getting married!" Peter finished aggressivly "so please drop this jealousy bit because that is what will cause problems".

Sam seemed to smile half heartedly as he accepted Peter's response "ok lets go" he said.

Marry Jane awoke in a dimmly lit theater hall suspended over the seats in a giant Spider web with the webs maker perched on the wall over looking her.

Marry Jane was paralyzed with fear as the black suit Spiderman approached her, "do you know who i am?" he asked stopping less then a foot away from her, M.J nodded you're Kaine Peter's clone she whimpered as she tried to conceal her fear. Kaine pulled his mask of he was Peter Parker to a fault except his hair was thicker and longer, "you don't have to be afraid of me Marry Jane i could never hurt you again"Kaine said softly.

M.J slid back away from Kaine she was becoming extremely uncomfortable "what do you mean again?" she asked nervously, now Kaine was confused "you said you remember me, how could you not remember Peters selfish actions almost took you away from me?" he asked. "i'm sorry but i don't remember you and i don't believe we were ever a couple, i was in a relationship with Peter Parker but never you" she tried explain as gentely as she could from fear that Kaine would snap and hurt her.

Kaine began to fidget with irritation as M.J denied their past, " Marry Jane i am Peter partcially, but i'm the part you fell in love with, the Peter Parker who never lied to you or put you aside, i never stopped loving you and i know you still love me" Kaine said

M.J began receading across the web "Kaine i am sorry but i never loved you, i always loved Peter" she protested, Kaine began to scowl " if you still loved him then why does another woman call him hers?", M.J sunk into the webbing Kaine had a point she loved Peter but allowed another girl to swoop in and take him for herself but now she had Sam."face it Marry Jane you belong with me you always have, you can try to denny it but look at that whimp you're with now, smart mouthed, over sized ego, insequre sound familiar?".

she lowered her eyes in shame Kaine's description of Sam was also a description of Peter when they were dating, she hadn't moved on at all from Peter, she just found the closest person who ressembled him, even still when she needed help it wasn't Sam she asked it was always Peter.

"ok maybe i haven't moved on as fast i should have, but i don't love you Kaine" she said, Kaine began to show his temper his eyes twitching from trying to restrain himself, "what part aren't you getting I am the Peter you fell in love with, the only one who ever made you happy" Kaine growled.

Marry Jane was now petrefied in her place, she couldn't move, she couldn't speak, " Peter did make me happy and he still does, i love him and i always will but we didn't work as a couple for a reason" she whimpered as she looked away from Kaines gaze.

"you belong with me, how is that not clear!" Kaine growled, M.J backed up to the edge of the webbing it was roughly 2 stories down for her to jump but she knew if she did Kane would just catch her.

Marry Jane was on the verge of tears until the main doors were blown inward, and in stormed the young hereos team, with powerman and Nova at the front followed by White Tiger and Ironfist. "GUYS" M.J cheered at the sight of her friends coming to her rescue, "sorry i'm late babe" Nova boasted as he grabbed her from the webbing and flew back to the door.

This only pissed Kaine off to a greater extent, Powerman was the first to feel his wrath. swinging down like a pendulem Kaine landed a powerfull hit driving Powerman into the wall and after a throwing a series of punches that Kaine dodged with ease Powerman threw a Powerfull punch which Kaine caught like a tennis ball. "if that's all you've got big guy then you have already lost" Kaine snarrled,

Like Peter and Ben Kaines speed was incredible he landed 8 devestating strikes before flipping Powerman over his shoulder launching him down towards the screen crashing through all the chairs.

"next" Kaine deadpanned turning to Ironfist and Tiger, "how about you two or are my brothers planning visit?" he growled.

Nova flew Marry Jane 4 blocks away from the theater as a precaution before dropping her off at a subway enterance, "Sam wait" she begged grabbing his arm "please don't leave me" she cried, Nova looked at her and he felt his freeze she was begging him to stay with her. He could stay, the guys had a plan to deal Kaine and the Arachnid twins seem to prefer doing this alone, so it wasn't like they needed his help and just maybe if he stayed she would see how much he loved her, "i'll take you home" he said softly picking her back up bridel style and flying off.

meanwhile back at the theater Kaine had dropped Ironfist and Powerman out cold leaving Tiger to try and escape him, "come on you idiots where are you" she snapped looking for the Spider twins when Kaine catapulted himself over head landing in front of her "going some where kitty cat?" he asked maniacally, Tiger froze in her place these past few months she's taken on thugs and thives but they were nothing compared to a super villain and what was worse is that this villain was better than pretty much her entire team.

"you're the last one standing care to test that nine lives theory" Kaine said as he advanced on her, Tiger started back tracking with shaky steps, "Hey candy Kaine!" came a voice from the other side of the street, Kaine spun around to see both Spiderman and Scarlet Spider pulling on a web line slingshot craddling some kind of raidating blue power core, "remember to smile and wait for the flash" Spiderman joked as they released the webbing.

the blue core flew through the air towards Kaine who instintivly dodged it, "you missed!" Kaine taunted flipping the middle finger, "you'd think so wouldn't you?" Scarlet laughed back. there was the unmistakible sound of a line going taught causing Kaine to turn around as the blue core came whipping back at him, "oh you sneaky bastards" he moaned seconds before the core slammed into his chest.

the roof top errupted in a blinding flash of blue lightning, all the appliances and transformers cut out for a brief minute blackening out the entire block, " i think the Power core might have been to much" Spiderman said in playfull matter of fact tone, the lights came back on Tiger was laying down with her hands over her head curled up against the barrier, but Kane was no where to be found. "damn did we vapourize him?" Scarlet Spider asked in surprise as he and Spiderman landed on the roof beside Tiger, "i hope so, personally i would sleep better knowing Kaine wasn't around" Spiderman replied looking down at Tiger "hey scardy cat you can stand up now" he joked helping Tiger up.

"so what did happen to Kaine?" Tiger asked, the Spider duo looked at each other and shrugged "maybe he got blown halfway to china" they laughed.

Kaine was blown away just not to china but rather to the farside of Harlem, he was sprawled over a car with his suit smoking away, Kaine was out cold as a car pulled up next to him and a man in trench coat pulled him off of the car and slung him over his shoulders " don't worry son i'll help you get your revenge and the girl" the stranger said omnisently as he threw Kaine into the back seat.

"So you guy's didn't even bother to look for him afterwards" Fury snapped at Peter and Ben while the others except Sam and M.J were indisposed of for the time being. "Parker if you expect your clone to take over this team you better bring him up to shield standards, and that means cleaning up your messes afterwards and you destroied the only working stark reactor power core prototype, i should skin you both right now! but i can't so just get out of here before i think up a suitible punishment!" he continued, "yes sir" Peter mumbled as he and Ben turned away.

"so let me see if i understand this we take down the villains save everyones asses and then Fury chews us out?" Ben asked miserably "yeah pretty much" Peter replied "lets just go home".

unfortunetly home wasn't much better Sam and M.J were doing something upstairs, Ava was bathing Benny in the kitchen sink, and the house was a disaster. "what happened here?" Angela asked poking her head over Ben's shoulder, "Benny threw up on himself and the couch" Ava moaned, she looked rough her shirt was stained and it stunk and she desperetly needed some rest "i turned my back for 3 seconds and he was on the roof again pulling on the light fixture and ended up pulling part of the drywall down", Ava was starting to shake "he's a tiny baby and he escaped his crib by crawling up the wall and knocking the vase off of the book case" she cried. Peter quickly wrapped his arms around her and she stopped shaking as she hugged him back, "look why don't you, M.J and Angela head out for awhile hit a spa or something and relax, after the day you 3 have had you could use the rest" Peter said softly "the guys and i will clean this up". "thank you that would be great" Ava replied before going upstairs to change and grab M.J,

Peter shook his head in disbelife as he saw the extent of the damage Benny caused the smashed vase on the floor, the very low hanging light swinging back and forth in the kitchen, the stains on the couch and the mountain of dishes along with the uncooked dinner. "well if there was ever any doubt that he is your son this right here just extinguished it" Luke laughed, "just for that big guy you're on couch cleaning detail" Peter replied.

the girls left just as the guys started working Ben grabbed the broom and went to sweeping the shatterd vase, Danny started on the dishes, Luke started cleaning the couch as Peter started reconnecting wires and fixing the broken roof and light fixture leaving Sam on baby sitting duty.

Sam was sitting with Benny watching tv looking at him with an odd expression "so your the baby huh?, hows that going so far?" Sam asked Benny just blinked in a blank stare at Sam, "not exactly a conversationalist are you?" Sam stated Benny blinked again, "you know you look like a monkey", Benny crawled onto Sam's lap then grabbed him by the ears, "ow,ow,ow,ow Parker your kids trying to pull my ears of!" Sam cried as Benny laughed at the funny face Sam was making. Peter came in and pulled Benny's hands away from Sam's ears but not before laughing his ass off and taking a picture on his phone, "ha-ha how did you manage this one sam?" Peter laughed, Sam looked at Peter very concernd "Parker i think your kid is smarter than we realise, i called him a monkey and next thing i know he's pulling on my ears" Sam whispered as if trying to avoid having Benny over hear him.

"Sam just watch him so we can finish cleaning up" Peter ordered, Sam looked back at Benny "ok look you little gremmlin i know you understood me when i called you a monkey so here's how it's going to go i will not be made a fool by week old toddler genius" Sam whispered sternly, "dude did you just tough guy talk a baby?" Luke asked trying to surpress a laugh. Sam turned to Luke intending to react to his joke when Benny slapped his face leaving a tiny red hand print on his cheek, "oh you dirty little..." Sam growled as Aunt May walked in the house "boys i'm home" she called.

the guys flooded the den if Aunt May had come home a minute sooner they would have to explain the mess. "so boy's how was your days?" she asked, "good" they replied in unison as Sam's eyes fell back on the baby who was now bouncing in his crib "this is sooo not over" he whispered, "Sam stop scaring the baby and get cleaned up for dinner" Aunt May ordered.

**looks like Sam has made a new nemesis today**

**and who was it that grabbed Kaine after the fight**

**thank you all for the great reviews I'm glad you're enjoying the story and thank you silentman87 for the great plot ideas **

**please continue to R&R and enjoy**


	5. Sam vs Benny (the rise of the Sand Spide

**Family Matters**

**Chapter 5: Sam vs Benny (the rise of the Sand Spider) **

Some how the boy's managed to get the house cleaned and repaired before Aunt May had got home, Everything was going smoothly except for Sam who was still positive that Benny was purposely screwing with him.

It was 6:00 when the girls came back from their down time away from everything but what they found when they came home was for lack of a better word bewildering, the house was spotless by all impossible odds the boys cleaned the house and couch, did the dishes and even fixed the roof where Benny pulled the light down.

"wow, you know if the guys ever have to quit the hero lifestyle they'd make a great house keeping service" M.J laughed, Ava walked over to Benny who was bouncing in his play pen "oh there's mommies little man" she cooed, Angela looked at Ava and Benny like there was something weird with him "hey Ava if Benny's only a week old how does he have the strength to stand up and bounce?" she asked cautiously, Ava picked Benny up and turned back to her sister "well he is the son of two super hereos and it would appear that he takes after his dad, like a lot, so maybe he has preportionate strength of a spider giving him abnormal strength for a baby his age" she reasoned.

"ha-nah-ah don't need you to explain it any further that answer will sefiest" Angela said, Ava looked down at Benny "your aunt doesn't complicated things, what is she going to when she expands her social life and her hero life?" she asked Benny simply smiled and laughed as they entered the kitchen.

"Whoa no get that little gremmlin away from me!" Sam demanded with a small hint of panic, "dude that's my son you're insulting" Peter snapped whipping a potato at Sam. "did we miss something?" Ava asked Ben "Sam seems to think that Benny is an infant genius who's mentally screwing with him" Ben replied with a snicker, Sam rounded on Ben rubbing his face where the potato dinged him "he is, i know he is" he said glaring at Benny who immediately started crying.

"damn it Sam you upset him" M.J snapped, Sam crossed his arms and preccited to pout in his chair, nobody believed him that Benny was screwing with him. "dinner" Aunt May called out pulling a deep pasta dish out of the oven "6 cheese lasagnia hope you kids are hungery" she said with smile

every body started digging in to their meals, Ava had placed Benny in a high chair beside her across from Sam, he was playing with a spoon and mashing up Ava's plate, as Sam caustiously ate his food while keeping a whether eye on the infant sitting across from him he wasn't exactly subttle about it either. "Sam is there something wrong?" Aunt May asked Sam was still slowly eating away "Sam" she said again only more sternly, Sam finally turned to face Aunt May "no nothing wrong" he replied and as if on cue a spoonfull of lasagnia splattered on his face.

everybody burst out laughing as Sam rounded on his assailent, Benny was holding a spoon coated in lasagnia and laughing a babbiling baby laugh, "oh you are so freaking dead kid" Sam exclaimed jumping to his feet causing Benny's to widend and water before he started wailing. Ben and Luke quickly grabbed Sam to restrain him " Sam what is with you, you just threatend a baby!" Ben hissed as he and Luke forced him back into his chair.

Sam sat back in his chair still glaring at Benny who was sticking his tounge out at Sam with a smile, "see that right there he's sticking his tounge at me he pointed as everyone looked at Benny who was just swaying in his high chair and smiling. "Sam i think you're being paranoid" Angela said sounding concernd about Sam, " i am not paranoid that kid is seriously screwing with me" he protested,

"Sam he's a baby, if he is doing something to upset you it's involentairy and you're misreading it" Ava said defensivly.

Benny started yawning so Ava took him in to his playpen to put him to sleep, "oh there is a god, now i can eat in peace" Sam gasped as he shoveld the last of his lasagnia into his mouth.

" hey Luke we better get ready" Ben said eagerly as he shot off upstairs, Peter looked at Luke " where are you guys going?" he asked, "Gwen asked Liz to set her up on a date with Ben tonight so were doing a couples night out, why don't you and Ava come out with us she could use the break from mom world for the night" Luke suggested, " got to stay and look after Benny" Peter replied "but have fun guys".

it wasn't long before the house was vaccant with the exception of Peter, Ava, Benny, Sam and Marry Jane. Peter was tinkering with a new web shooter design, the girls were in the kitchen doing homework Coulson was nice enough to work out an arrangment so that Ava can do her class work at home and still make her credits. and Sam sat in the den watching a movie with Benny sleeping in his playpen, "oh perfect the gremmlins asleep" Sam snickered with a diobolical grin as he snuck up stairs.

"where is Sam sneaking off too?" M.J asked without taking her eyes off her books, "probably to try and prove my Baby boy is screwing with him" Ava mocked, Sam came sneaking back down stairs carrying a set of cymbals and an evil grin, "oh god what is he doing now?" M.J gasped, Sam was inches away from Ben's playpen and ready to clang the cymbals together, when out of nowhere Ben starts wailing bringing the girls running from the kitchen, Ben was wailing so loud Sam's hands jumped to his ears forgetting he still had the cymbals strapped to his hands.

"did he really just do that?" Ava laughed as she watched Sam drop to the floor shaking from clashing the cymbals to his head, "um Sam is that Ben's fault to?" M.J giggled. Peter came bursting up from the basement " my spider sense went off what's... what happend to Sam?" he asked, Ava and M.J looked at each other as they came to the same realization "Peter, your spider sense, would that hereditary like your spider grip?" Ava asked keenly, Peter was caught off guard a litle bit but answered none the less " yeah i'd suppose it's possible why?".

Ava pointed at Ben who was silently sleeping again, " he went off like a burgalur alarm when Sam tried to wake him and the second Sam went down he stopped" she said, Peter looked at Ben with a smile "aw man i really wish i could see that" he chuckled then turned to see a tiny camera in the fan over looking the playpen "Fury please tell me you caught that!" he laughed.

Kaine awoke in a damp and dark cellair surrounded by lab equipment his head was still fuzzy from being electrocuded, "where am i?" he groaned his blury vison was begining to clear up he saw a man in a lab coat sitting at a computer. "so you're awake, good how are you holding up?" the man asked, Kaine stayed silent as the man walked over to another machine.

"nothing to say son?" he asked dully, Kaine looked at the man more closely "you're supposed to be dead" he panicked in a whisper, "a genius I.Q and you still fail to see an obviouse rouse" the man growled "Kaine if i could clone Peter Parker to create you and subject 26 or Ben as he call himself, don't you think i could clone myself as a precaution to continue my work" the man laughed " i have labs all throughout this city".

Kaine finally stood up only to feel like he was snagged on something looking at his arm he saw he was hooked up to another machine, "a stabilizer sedative it'll help slow down the degration proccess, now i noticed you're still chasing after that damn red head, Kaine i have told you time and time again you can't get to her until you've delt with Parker and 26" the man sighed.

" you think you have the right to tell me how to live my life Warren?" Kaine snapped, " i am your father after all" Warren laughed grabbing a red test tube and and a syringe filled with what looked like sand "would you like to meet your new brother?" he cackled. "new brother?" Kaine gasped.

a sinister smile crept across Warrens face "colt show yourself!" he demanded, the whipping noise of a casting webline echoed from over head and another Peter Parker clone desended down only this clone had searing red eyes, "Kaine meet colt" Warren said introducing his latest creation "Colt will help even the odds against the other two and my gifts will tip the scales in your favour" he added.

"care to become more powerfull?" Warren asked peircing his skin with the syringe this is the last strand of Carnage i could find" he said depressing the syringe. Kaine's pupils dialated as Carnage took ahold of him and consumed his body, leaving a hissing and snarraling creature in his place, "it will take a few minutes before your mind assumes complete control" Warren said patting Carnage on the head.

"Colt come forward i have a special enhancement for you" Warren chuckled as he picked up the syringe filed with sand, "these are sonic silicins, they will allow to form and shape your body into an unlimited variety of weapons, forms and size the more you asorb the stronger you will be". Colt screamed and thrashed around until finally bursting into sand and reforming into his human form,"this city will yet be ours my sons" Warren cackled maniacally.

Peter had finished his new web shooter prototype and grabbed a nap on the couch with Ben curled up in his arms completely unaware that Ava and M.J were staring at them and smiling. Sam had retreaded to the kitchen to keep a safe distance away from the baby, "this is redicilous my boyfriend is past out with our baby on the couch and the baby in the kitchen is convinced the sleeping baby is trying to mind freak him" Ava sighed in disbelife.

Marry Jane just smiled and laughed, "how many people can say they've had this much excitment in parenting though?", Ava smiled at that remark M.J was right as warpped as this senario was she was having fun.

Ben came around first sitting up in Peter's arms and pressing down on Peter's cheek "Benny let daddy sleep for another minute" Peter moaned, but Ben just kept pressing on his cheek "Benny stop it" he said, Ben's face puckered like he ate something sour then slapped Peter on the cheek waking him up, he didn't look to happy "ok Benny i'm up what is it?" he asked.

but he didn't need telling when he noticed the blanket and his shirt had wet spots on them, "awe man Benny Luke just cleaned this couch" Peter laughed sadly as he picked ben up and lifted him onto the coffe table. "you know what no ones going to be home for another hour" Peter said pulling the wet diaper off and putting on bens earning him a soul crushing glare from Ava. "Peter he can't be crawling around without a diaper" she said as she scooped Ben up off the floor, "he's not hurting anything" Peter replied " he needs one incase he messes himself again you idiot" Ava retorted.

with a fresh diaper on him Ava placed Ben back in his pen, where he bounced off the mesh siding in a rocking motion, "is it safe?" Sam asked poking his head into the den, "Sam he is a harmless baby" Ava said pulling him to the side of the play pen. "see harmless", Sam caustiously leaned in closer to the side as ben smiled and giggled "well he does look friendlier maybe he isn't a devil genius" Sam said picking Ben up "call it a truce?" Sam asked.

Ben smiled at Sam then in the blink of an eye he reached out and grabbed his nose, "OW!" Sam cried with tears in his eyes "help please" he begged as Ava pulled Ben away from Sam, "no Benny that was bad, we don't hurt people" Ava said in a soft demanding tone.

"any one else catch the hypocrecy in that sentence?" Peter asked playfully.

"Yo were home and we have a problem" Luke yelled as he, Liz and Gwen came bargging in, "what's wrong?" M.J shrieked, Luke inhaled deeply "i'll explain in the nicest way i can" he said "there once was a Spider, who fell in love with a tiger, they had a baby and chose to retire but Spider had a cousion who was stupid and zelous, he went out with a beautifull blond and made new Tiger jealous, long story short Tiger ended up blowing our cover and is now trying to kill Ben" he said bluntly.

Peter bolted for the door with the others behind him "Sam watch the baby" Ava called back, Sam looked at Benny in fear "don't move" he ordered Benny dropped to the floor of his playpen.

the others stormed outside to see a vengefull looking tiger trying to tear Ben to shreds, "you know we could just grab some popcorn and let these two work it out" Peter suggested, Ben looked over and saw the others crowding around "i could use a hand here cuz!" Ben shouted as he matrix dodged tigers claw, "still technically not a cry for help" Peter said, "oh you freaking dick, HELP!" Ben shouted.

Peter quickly latched on to tiger wrapping his arms around her pinning her arms at her waist, "tiger chill" Peter ordered as he dragged her inside. "alright somebody tell me what the hell this was about" Ava growled, Angela looked from her sister to Ben i'm sorry i don't know what happened i just felt the urge to shred somebody and Ben was just convient" she sobbed. "oh that sounds familiar" Peter muttered under his breath "Ava you mind instructing your sister on the amulet abilities?" Peter asked looking at Ava who nodded, before rounding back on Ben "she knows?, then it's your job to make sure she knows the rules too" Peter snapped.

everyone scatterd throughout the house leaving the den nice and quiet for Peter as he dropped on to the couch next to Ava, "can you believe this not only are we looking our baby but were also baby sitting two teenage infants" she moaned laying her head on Peter's shoulder, as Benny crawled out of his pen and on Peter's lap "hey buddy something you want to say?" Peter joked knowing babies couldn't speak or walk until at least nine months at least normal none genius babies. Benny looked at Peter with a big smile "Da-d-dy" he said softly, both Peter's and Ava's eyes sprang open in surprise "Peter did Benny just... talk?" Ava gasped, "i'm not sure, then again i haven't slept all week i might be hallucenating again" Peter replied staring wide eyed at th infant in his lap, "he's only a week old his brain can't be that devolped already" Ava said "ohhh actually.." Peter started to say something when Ava glared at him "actually what Peter?" she asked.

Peter slowly took a deep breath, "Ava when spiders are born they're born they develop and mature at a higher rate plus factor the mutation, so it is in the realm of possibilities that he is" Peter finished.

Benny reached up to Peter like he wanted a hug, "after all his mom was super smart" he added bringing Benny up higher, Ava gave Peter a quick kiss on the cheek "suck up" she laughed, Benny quickly sprang from Peter's lap grabbing Ava's hair and swinging to the floor "ow! Benny!" she yelled watching the baby scurry away, Peter chased after Benny after 5 minutes of random squeeking and breaking noises Peter returned with Benny in his arms and he looked like somebody dropped a desk on him.

"little squirt dropped a book case on me" Peter moaned putting him back in the playpen, "Sam might have been right" as he dropped into the couch. Ava curled up next to him "so Peter about the wedding?"

**sorry if this chapter was slow I kind of hit a dead zone with thinking up way for the Spider carnage and Sand Spider to make their big entrance **

**so if anyone has any suggestions as always I am open to suggestions**

**but please R&R **


	6. Battle on The Beach

**Family Matters**

**hey everybody sorry for the late update but I kind of hit a dead zone with creative ideas so I'm sorry in advance if this chapter isn't to good but hopefully its acceptable **

**Chapter 6: Battle On The Beach **

Saturday morning Shield doctors made a house call to the Parker residence at the request of a very presitent Ava to examine young Benny.

Dr. Conners had finished packing up the last of his equipment as the results of Benny's test printed out, "well Peter was some what right Benny is more developed than an average Baby his age, as it is he has the brain waves of a 6 month old" he said astoundedly "in another few weeks he'll be walking".

Ava and Peter sat in shock, they couldn't believe what Conners confirmed. "so is that why he can talk already?" Ava asked, Conners looked back at the test results and hummed in slight confusion, "um he shouldn't be talking at least not cohearently just yet, it might have been babbiling and you two misheard due to sleep deprevation, try finding a baby sitter and taking a night for yourselves, if you want i'll sign a doctors note" he chuckled.

Peter sunk back in his cushion "thanks for coming out doc" he sighed "take care of yourselves kids and remeber find a sitter and take a night off" Conners said as he closed the door behind him. "so are we certain that Benny spoke or did we just imagine it like the doc said?" Peter asked, Ava leaned her head against Peter's shoulder and sighed "no he deffenitly spoke" she replied as she closed her eyes. "Ava, Peter breakfast!" Aunt May called from the kitchen when no response came she decided to check in on them what she saw was a heart warming sight they were sleeping on the couch Ava was resting her head on Peter's arm and Benny curled up between them. "maybe Peter and Ava need a break from parenthood" she said softly, Coulson walked into the kitchen on his phone "yes sir i'll have the team deployed right away" he said.

"Parker! assemble your team and get down to the shore" coulson ordered, "awe man Jeresey, who the hell wants to go to Jeresey on any day let alone a saturday" Peter moaned as he rubbed his eyes. "get going now" Coulson ordered. Peter didn't want to but he got up and changed before meeting the team in the den, "ok everybody looks like we're going the shore" he groaned, Scarlet Spider face palmed himself "you pulled me out of bed with Gwen just to drag me to Jeresey? who their right mind wants to goto jeresesy on a weekend?" he cried, "i already did that bit" Spiderman said.

After everybody vocalized their protests about going to Jeresesy they were off, Spiderman and Scarlet Spider in the lead swinging through the air finally dropping onto a building over looking the board walk. "ok we're here but i'm not seeing any emergency situations" Scarlet Spider said, the rest of the team caught up behind them "so where's this big emergency?" Tiger asked looking the Arachnid twins who just shrugged like they didn't know "maybe Coulson got the directions wrong" Nova said, unfortunetly Coulson wasn't wrong two webs came zipping out of nowhere yanking the Arachnid twins over the edge.

Spiderman & Scarlet Spider pulled their faces out of the sand to come face to face with "Carnage!" they exlaimed looking at the symbiot in shock. "not Carnage, Spider Carnage" the symbiot spoke in a familiar voice, Peter's eyes widened under his mask "Kaine?" he gasped, "not just me" Spider Carnage laughed.

suddenly the ground began to quake beneath them and the sand started shifting compiling into the shape of a teenager and finally taking a solid form. Another Spiderman only he was just sand with a black spider embleam on his chest, "I am the Sand Spider" he hissed, Spiderman and Scarlet Spider traded teleapathic worried glances "another one? For gods sake" Spiderman groaned as he jumped to his feet.

the team jumped down after the duo landing before the 4 Spidermen, "umm what the hell?" asked Nova in complete shock "there's 4 of you, this is proof there is a god... and he is a sick bastard who hates me" he cried, Sand Spider made the first move stretching his arm out pushing Nova into a dumpster knocking him inside of it. Tiger was next on the attack she slashed through Sand Spiders defences landing deep cut into his torso but being made of Sand, Sand Spider wasn't effected he just laughed at her attempt, "stupid cat you can't cut me" he laughed morphing his arm into an anvil smacking Tiger clear across the beach.

"Powerman, IronFist take Tiger and Nova out of here Spidey and i can handle this" Scarlet Spider ordered, Powerman looked at IronFist they didn't want to bail but Spidey and Scarlet were adament about them grabbing Nova & Tiger and getting safe.

They did as they were told grabbing the other two and fleeing the scene "are you sure that was a good idea?" Spiderman whispered looking at the two villains before him, "well it was an idea" Scarlet replied before jumping backwards away from Spider carnage's tentacle. Spiderman was busy trying to avoid Sand Spiders axe and spike arms, "you know what... it was a bad idea!" Spidey shouted as his fist past threw his Sand Spiders chest.

"looks like I am the suppieror Spider" he cackled as his anvil formed fist slammed into Spiderman launching him into the side of a building leaving a hole in the wall **( Chibi Spidey pokes his head out off of the hole "what the hell is this we're ripping off scooby-doo now?") **

Spider Carnage and Scarlet Spider were trading blows with Scaret reciving a more brutal beating from the symbiote enhancing his strength, "What's the matter Ben? Carnage got your tounge?" Spider Carnage laughed,

"wow.. and i thought Peter's jokes were bad, you really are a straight up knock off aren't you" Scarlet replied. before flipping Spider Carnage over his shoulder sending him crashing into a phonebooth.

Spiderman had crawled out from the wall Sand Spider had put him through holding his head straight "ok not my best enterence" he chukcled before dodging a wave of sand, "ok close range is inefective and he has the edge in long rage" he said to himself before zeroing in on a fire hydrant smirking under his mask "that could work".

he quickly cast a web line and started pulling the hydrant off, unleashing a jetstream of water the mist sprayed over the street the water soaked into Sand Spiders body weighing him down as Spiderman zipped across the gap between them and began pushing the water stream at Sand Spider reducing him to mud.

as Scarlet came crashing down beside him "Peter I'm really starting to hate this guy more so than usual" he groaned pushing himself up "where's the other one?". Spiderman pointed at a pile of mud "he got a little weak in the knees" Spiderman laughed Scarlet turned back to Spider Carnage

"care to lend a hand?" he asked, Spidey nodded as the two charged the red monster. Spidey landed a right cross spinning Spider Carnage around to Scarlet Spider who hit him with a left lifting him off his feet giving Spiderman the opening he needed to slam into Spider Carnages back stopping him cold where he stood allowing Scarlet to deliver a power round house kick launching him into a port-a- potty. Both Spidey and Scarlet sealed the door shut with webbing wrapping it up like a cucoon, "are we going for distance or height?" Spidey asked casting a web to Scarlet, "lets set the record height" he laughed as the two set up a larger slingshot and fired the sealed port-a-potty sky high disappearing in the clouds.

"you realise if he survives that fall he's going to be extreamly pissed right?" Spiderman laughed turning to Scarlet, "yeah but he has to be able to walk afterwards" Scarlet replied as the port-a-potty fell back into sight "plus he'll stink beyond anything so chances are the toxic smell will put him under" he finished.

The port-a-potty crashed in the road chunks of webbing, plastic and other foul smelling things rained down on the immediate area of the crash site "oh god that freaking stinks" Scarlet gagged "call Fury to finish cleaning up" he said webbing the unconcies Spider Carnage to the ground, "where's the mud puddle?" Spiderman asked turning to an empty wet street.

The ground began to shake and the sand began to form a mountain **(chibi Spidey was standing next to Scarlet Spider holding a note book labbeld script " hey what the hell that's not in the script!" ...he turns the page "crap he does get bigger")**. The two heroes watched in awe as the sand mountain grew larger drawing all of the sand from the beach, "well Ben my brother ...we had a good run" Spidey said, "what's with that we crap I'm not dying today" Scarlet said with conviction.

meanwhile over in New York at the Parker house peace and quiet was not the montra, "You left them alone against a symbiote and Sandman knock off what the hell is wrong with you!" Ava screamed causing everyone to shrink down in the couch. Luke and Danny had to explain what happend to Nova and Tiger then why Peter and Ben weren't present with them, "Ava it was their idea" Luke cried defensivly but Ava wasn't listening, she towered over Luke and Danny luckily for them Benny came crawling into the den wearing one of Peter's new prototype web shooters, seeing what Benny was wearing silenced everybody in the room especially Sam "Benny give mommy the web shooter It's not a toy" she said hesitently as she inched her way towards the infant.

Benny sat up and reached out his hands for Ava to pick him up but the way his hand was positioned set the shooter on rapid fire mode blasting webs everywhere, "duck!" Sam shouted but got pinned by a web to the wall as did everyone else except for Ava and Mary Jane who were lucky enough to duck fast enough. "Benny give mommy daddys web shooter Ava repeated reaching her hand out to the web shooter but it began firing again webbing Ava's hands together and his last shot was a web line catching the spinning fan over head pulling him off the floor. Ava's heart nearly stopped at what she was seeing her baby was spinning around the room by the fan.

Spiderman & Scarlet Spider were both bruised, bloody and were unpositive about a few broken bones but they kept fighting the mountain that was Sand Spider, "So far Spidey this plan sucks" Scarlet groaned as Spiderman helped him off the ground, "I'm not arguing with you on that one" he replied.

The two were back on their feet and looking up at their mountain sized enemy, "when this over you and me were going to have a talk about you and these bad ideas" Spiderman said before they flipped away from Sand Spiders crashing fist, "awe man I'm going to be cleaning sand out my suit for weeks after this" Spiderman moaned, Sand Spider formed his hand into a giant fly swatter, **( Chibi Spidey stood under a falling fly swatter holding only an umbrella " this wasn't part of of forecast" he cried as the swatter swatted him out of veiw") **

the two teenage heroes managed to avoid the giant swatter but were buried under a tsuneami of sand which buried the entire city block. Sand Spider stood triumphant over the sand filled streets believing he had finally buried Spiderman,Scarlet Spider and even his own partner Spider Carnage permenitly under 8 feet of compressed sand.

buried beneath the Sand Spiderman was trapped under the immence weight crushing his body and suffocating him, "well I did have a good run, I've met the girl of my dreams, met my son saved the city from all kinds of monsters and villains and i went down fighting people can't ask for more than that..." Peter's eyes began to close and his breathing nearly stopped.

he could see a bright light through the darkness and a warm lifting feeling draped over him consuming him like a blanket, "so is that it you're just rolling over and dying? shame on you" Ava's voice echoed in his ears,

"I'm not rolling over and dying... I'm pinned under 8 feet of sand and dying" he replied falling deeper into darkness,

"Peter Benjamen Parker you get up and you fight!" Ava's voice erupted from the dark.

Peter opened his eyes it wasn't Ava he saw but a blue floating orb, "what are supposed to be?" he moaned feeling the weight of the sand become heavier on him,

"I am the Enigma force but on your world I am known as Captain Universe" the floating orb stated " throughout the ages and dimensions i have fused with those worthy and in need of my power to save innocent lives, and I have chosen you Spiderman to be my host i have seen your heart and you are worthy" it finished as Peter felt his body begin to tingle and a new sense of replenished Power.

In a burst of energy the sand was parted away from Peter as he floated above the sand, "I... I can fly sweet!, what else can i do?" Peter gasped excitedly as his body atuomatically back flipped to dodge a sand spear. "my spider sense range is amplified, this is awesome!", Sand Spider slammed a giant hammer on top of the newly powered Spiderman but his hammer was reduced back to beach sand whilst Spiderman was untouched.

Peter caught his reflection in a car window his suit had changed from his red and blue to dark blue and white, his head, shoulders, boots and arms were solid blue with a white base. only his mouth was red from his costume, "colors a little to retro but it works" Peter said looking himself over,

"this is my form, you are empowered with all my abilities as you've come to learn, flight, super-amplified strength and awarenessof danger, cosmic powers and invurability to all attacks" said a voice inside his head.

The newly formed Captain Universe or cosmic Spider rose himself to Sand Spiders face his fists glowing a bright yellow, "seems there's a new Spider in town" he laughed blasting Sand Spider in the face. The concentated blast from Captain Universe reduced Sand Spider back into his normal stature, sending him crashing into the street leaving a pile of sand in the middle of the road,

With another wave of his hand Captain Universe blew all the sand from the streets back on to the beach revealing dozens of innocent people and a badly injuired Scarlet Spider "this power It's ... uncomparable " Peter said in amazement. as he dropped to the street to see Sand Spider reforming, with anther quick blast Captain Universe blasted a water maine the water destabelized him until Fury and the extraction team arrived to collect the two Spider based villains, "not bad you two, despite the excessive damage not bad... Parker what the hell are you wearing?" Fury asked eyeing up Peter's cosmic suit.

before Peter could answer the Enigma force faded from his suit and dissapeared "**didn't see that coming", **"well it's irrevelent now" Peter said with a smile.

Peter and Ben staggered through the front door after the absence of the cosmic suit Peter felt the pain of having his ass kicked and Ben was no better, they walked in and found the entire team webbed to the walls and Benny spinning from the celing fan screaming frantically , "oh what fresh hell is this?" Peter groaned

**well what does everyone think?**

**I know the Captain Universe add in seemed like over kill but I haven't read about him in any other fics so I wanted to experiment with it ( I am a where I modified his story and abilities)**


	7. Always Interuppted

**Family Matters**

**Chapter 7: Always interrupted **

Peter and Ben entered the house feeling less then up beat but that was nothing compared to the horrors waiting inside the house.

Everybody was pinned to the walls by webbing and little baby Benny was swirling around the room by the celing fan frantically screaming, Peter and Ben were stunned speachless "oh what fresh hell is this?" Peter moaned looking at the disaster in front of him as he turned the fan off grabbing Benny in mid air.

"... So who wants to explain this first?" he asked as Ben cut everyone loose, Ava walked up to Peter and took the web shooter off Benny's arm "I think you should explain how our son got his hands on this" she snapped,

Peter looked at the web shooter with a blank stare "uhm... I got nothing" he replied, "seeing as it was your web shooter that made this mess you can clean it up" Ava ordered as she took Benny from Peter's arms.

he finally managed to clean up the webbing before face planting on the couch, "god kill me now" he groaned into the cushion, there was no dennying it he was sore, Gwen entered the house and saw who she thought was Ben face down on the couch she sped across the floor and jumped on his back " hey handsome" she cheered, Peter rolled on to his back "Gwen?" he gasped, "oh my god Peter sorry I thought you were Ben" she replied jumping off Peter.

Ben and Ava returned to the den " Oh No way Peter you're not going to sleep, get up and change you promised to take me out remember " A night off from parenting" she said with air quotes, Peter sat up on the couch "Ava my ribs are cracked my muscles are torn and I'm going to be coughing up sand for the next month so please just a half an hour nap" he pleaded.

Ava wanted to tell him off or even slap him but as she examined him and Ben closer she decided to let him have his half an hour nap, "you're lucky i have such a loving nature Peter" she sighed, the guys all poked their heads in from the kitchen "did Ava really just say that?, is it opposite day?" asked Sam, Angela gave Sam a quick punch in the arm.

Peter nodded off on the couch while Ava changed, Aunt May had agreed to watch Benny for the night mainly because Sam was to afraid to be left alone with the baby, Mary Jane was at the bugle and Luke, Liz, Danny, Angela, Ben and Gwen were all going to the movies tonight.

A half hour passed and Peter awoke in time to shower and change for his and Ava's night out, he still felt like hell but he did promise Ava a night off **(" I hope aunt May can handle Benny for tonight").**

The kids had all left the house leaving Aunt May with Benny for the most part of the night it was an easy job Benny sat on the couch bouncing the night away, that is until the phone rang and Aunt May took her eyes off of him. Aunt May came back to the den to find Benny wasn't on his spot "Benny? where did you go?" she called checking behind the couch, the T.V and the closet now she was getting worried. "Benny come see grandma" she said, Aunt May was really starting to worry she thought she lost her grandson in a fit of panic she started pulling blankets off the couch and turning the closet upside down.

"oh god, oh god the kids are going to freak" she cried, she paused in the middle of the floor a low bubbly giggle came from the roof, "Oh my god..." she gasped, Benny was crawling across the roof smiling like a kid in the candy shop, Aunt May was at a loss for words he was to high to reach herself and the step ladder wasn't tall enough to reach the roof as if poor aunt Mays night wasn't complicated enough Anna Watson and the rest of her yoga friends were walking up to her front door.

"Peter you are sooo going to pay for this" she said forcing a smile as she opened the door "Ladies hi, don't wish to be rude but I'm afraid I can't have alot of company I'm watching my grandson" she said quickly,

The old ladies all lit up like vegas strip, "oh you have the baby lets see the little man" Anna replied excitedly pushing past aunt May,

aunt May started to worry if Anna and the others saw Benny crawling on the roof Peter's secret would be out and Benny would be taken away, "oh he is sooo cute" Anna exclaimed picking Benny up out of his play pen. "...but... how?" Aunt May whispered to herself as she saw Benny in his pen when not 5 seconds ago he was on the roof,

"he such a sweet boy he must take after his mother" Anna said, "and what's that supposed to mean?" Aunt May asked sounding slightly offended, Anna turned back to May "no disrespect May but when you and Ben asked me to baby sit Peter well he was a nightmare" she shuddered as she recalled her days of baby sitting Peter.

Benny happily bounced from lap to lap as the night progressed but he eventually got free from his grandma and her friends and crawled away to the laundry room, he crawled up beside the washing machine and tried to climb it but all Benny managed to do was knock it over and pull the water line out of the wall flooding the room, prompting Benny to scurry way.

Peter and Ava were enjoying their night out, they rotated between each others ideas of date night, Ava wanted a tour of the museium which Peter had no problems with, Peter wanted a mexican dinner which Ava was all for.

for once the most unpredictable couple was predictable, Peter was driving Ava to a surprise destination at least that was the plan, Ava's phone lit up with Aunt Mays picture she looked at Peter with a look he could assume meant their night was cancelled.

before Ava could even say hi Aunt May was already having a fit, "Ava you kids have to come home now the laundry room is flooding and Benny keeps crawling on walls and the roof!" she shrieked,

Ava was holding the phone at arms length away from her ear and could still hear Aunt May screaming.

"uhmm Peter..." she hestitated, Peter sighed " I know i heard" he mumered turning the wheel now he was disheartend his surprise would have to be a last minute one now,

Ava could see Peter was distracted by something that wasn't making him happy, she hopped across her seat and jumped into his lap "hey relax we'll go home check on Benny and try this again tomorow" she smiled, Peter happily returned it she had a habit of lifting his spirites.

They were home within a few minutes, which is impressive in New York City, Peter had just reached the door when he felt his shoes soaking "what the hell?" he asked confoundedly, he got his answer when he opened the door and found 3 inches of water flowing across the floor. "OH COME ON!" he shouted in annoyance, "Peter what's the... what happend here?" Ava asked, Aunt May came in from the kitchen carrying Benny "Peter i say this with all the love i can but please don't ask me to baby sit until he's at least 5" she said shakenly, both Peter and Ava were stunned so far everybody in the house has had a bad experience with their son except for Peter and Ben.

Ava took Benny and went up stairs to put him to bed while Peter was left to fixthe washing machine and clean up the water, **(" seriously how is this fair?, I nearly get buried alive in sand this morning, I come home and find my son has webbed my fiance and my friends before swinging around the room by a celing fan and now i get stuck fixing a broken washing machine and cleaning up a minor flood... my son must hate me")**.

by the time he finished tinkering with the washing machine and soaked up the water and steamed the carpets dry Peter was in no mood for anymore surprises. Except one he got from Ava, she came sneaking down stairs wearing a lingerie mock up of her White Tiger costume, her white stockings came to just over her knees held up by a garder belt her snow white bra and panties popped off her almound colored skin complete with a partiall Tiger mask " Ohh Peter I want to play Tiger and Spider" she called seductivly from the stairs.

Peter's eyes nearly popped out of his head, he hadn't seen Ava in her Tiger costume in months and no she had a special outtfit made up, he was positive his tounge was touching his toes she looked enticing, captivating, and so very sexy basicly every synonym Peter could think of for desirable and he still couldn't find the right words to do her justice.

**(Devil Spidey popped up on Peter's shoulder nudging him in the head " dude that's your invitaiton go now!" he urged Peter as he pushed on the back of his head to move him, when Angel Spidey popped up " beside devil Spidey "push with your legs" he yelled as he to started pushing on Peter's head " move you idiot!" they screamed in unison)**

Ava strutted and swayed her hips up stairs aluering Peter in a trance as he her followed up stairs "you're forgetting something Spiderman she cooed throwing his mask back at him before turning into the guest room " you better hurry or i might just start without you" she laughed. Peter quickly removed everything he was wearing except his mask and boxers and followed after Ava, she was sprawled out across the bed waiting for him " for once you're on time" she laughed pulling him on to her "you know last time we had a private moment like this was when i first came home and we spent 2 hours in the bedroom" Ava whispered as Peter picked her up just high enough for her to wrap her legs around his waist. Peter smiled and blushed as he recalled that memorible day and the friction burn afterwards "good times" he chuckled as he ressumed kissing Ava putting his hands to good use by exploring every curve and toned form of Ava's body. They were so envolped in eachothers embrace they almost didn't hear an ear pirecing wail across the hall,

"oh not now" Peter sighed as Ava pushed him off with a playfull smile, "he's probably just hungery" she said throwing on a bath robe, "so no love for Spidey?" he called after her,Ava turned her head back to him "don't get sleepy" she replied.

Ava wasn't gone 5 minutes but apparently that was all it took for everybody to start coming home and disrupting their "_quality time_" as Peter called it, which only frustrated them both "we just can't catch a break can we?" he complained as he finished redressing himself,

"well look at the bright side Peter, we're getting married in a few days, I know you say you and Fury are handling it so i trust you, but after we get our honeymoon a week with no responsibilities just us and the baby" Ava replied softly wrapping her arms around him and giving him a kiss.

Ava left the room and Peter froze (**"crap the wedding!, I completly spaced out on the wedding... god i hope Fury made the arrangments if not I'm so f***ing dead") **

**Peter spaced out on his own wedding... I think that qualifies as a" Ava's going to kill me" moment **

**and even super Aunt May couldn't handle Benny what does that say about Peter & Ava's chances **

**next chapter A Rush to the Alter: Peter ends up on a side tour on the way the Alter and winds up having to race to the wedding **


	8. the boys night out

**I seem to keep forgetting this but fully disclaiming I own nothing of Marvel Ultimate Spiderman, only this story **

**Chapter 8: The Boy's Night Out**

It was supposed to be a simple laid back night. Nothing exsesive, but since when did anything the teenage heroes do ever remain low key.

The night was a blank canvas none of them could remember a thing, they just knew somebody somewhere was upset with them which might have lead to these series of events that brought them here.

Peter, Ben and the guys were tearing down the highway at suicidale speeds in a stolen car **(" Hi guy's, ok I know how this looks but I'm sure if you looked back at the start of this ... let's call it a misadventure you'll see just how difficult of circumstances these were that lead to this assinine idea, oh right you're only reading this the car we stole...It's Coulsons")**

(flashback 2 yesterday)

A Shield jet skimmed above the ocean a high speeds bouncing from the minor turbulence which bounced the sleeping female passengers from their chairs. Except for Ava who was curled up in a web hammok that Peter made up for her as a precaution to make sure the turbulence from the plane ride didn't wake her he didn't want anything to wake her before he unvailed his big surprise.

"how the hell did you even get her to sleep this long?" Sam asked as he kept looking back at Ava frightfull if she woke up,

"I didn't Benny did" Peter chuckled as he pulled a blanket up over Ava's and Benny's bodies.

"so where are we going web head?" Luke asked trying to punch in coordinates, Peter looked at Ava then back to Luke "Puerto Rico",

"you're taking her home?" asked Danny in a bizzare combination of confusion and astonishment. It wasn't exactly a secret that Peter and Ava's mother Elaina weren't the friendliest to each other, " I figured since Ava chose to stay in New York to raise Benny and have a life there the least i could do was let her have her dream wedding where she wanted it" Peter replied.

"well now aren't you sweet", the guys all whipped around to see bed head Mary Jane wobbling around the jet "Peter why did you have to pack us up in the middle of the night?" she groaned rubbing her eyes wiping the sleep from them.

"sorry M.J but it was the only way to make sure Ava didn't think something was up" Peter replied as the jet began desending, "we're here" Danny said as giant mansion over looking the jungle on one side and an Ocean path way.

the jet landed waking all other passengers, Ava was still sleepy as she exited the plane, it wasn't until her mother came out of no where and hugged her, Angela and Benny did she clue in she was home. "girls!, oh it's so good to have you home again and i can't believe you're having your wedding here Ava" Elaina cried happily. Ava just blinked "Peter!" she called back turning to face his boyish smile which disappeared into a fear filled frown"you planned to have our wedding here?" she growled **( Chibi Spidey crawled on top of Peter's head "Oh crap dude she doesn't like the surprise bail out, bail out!" he shouted diving off Peter's head deploying his parachute)** .

Ava marched up to Peter with an unreadable expression which really worried him he was starting to sweat from nervous energy, "Ava I..." she cut him off with a powerfull kiss, " thank you Peter" she said her eyes getting watery with tears of happiness.

Elaina got everyone settled in to the mansion she kept Peter and Ava in seperate wings of the mansion for some tradition of keeping the bride and groom apart before the wedding.

After getting settled in Ben was quick to bring up the plan of having a bachelor party for Peter, "Dude yes! we're throwing you a party!" Ben shouted in excitment "hell yes!" Luke & Sam cheered in unison, Peter hung his head in sarcastic defeat he was over ruled but happy about it "ok lets go have some fun" he laughed.

The guys all borded the island transit bus and made their way into San Jaun city, Ava's mansion was impressive much like the rest of the cities ancient spanish design the city was like an amalgomation of time from aboriginal, spanish to modern world influence. "hey lets try this one club crystal" Ben suggested as he pulled on the break bell above his seat,

the club was a luminecent blue from the blue light bars running up the walls and across the roof, the Strobe lights reflecting off the disco ball and mirrors. The waitresses were all dressed in black bikinis carrying trays of drinks to their indivduale tables, "I like this place" Sam said excitedly as he watched a waitress pass by.

The boys started the party off with a triple shot of tequlia " Guys a toast to Peter the best friend and brother a guy could ask for ... he's also a decent team leader" Ben said rasing his glass " now to a night that never happend but a night the 5 of us will never forget" he finished as they drained their glasses, and that was the start of a night that never happend.

The next morning was a blury haze, with a pounding headache and a dehydrated energy drained feeling, the guys awoke in a strange hotel suite the couch was torn apart the sink was left running and flooding the counter top, "Oww my head what hit me?" Peter moaned as he slowly sat up from his spot on the floor the room was spinning and shirt felt consticting around his neck.

"uh guys what the hell happend?" he groaned hobbling into the kitchen, he had almost no balance this morning and the room spining around him wasn't helping,

Ben was next to wake up and his status was no better than Peter's "uhg where are we?" he croaked before rolling over and pulling the drapes off the window. The sun light errupted through out the room waking Luke and Danny in the worst way possible.

"dude dick move!" Luke moaned, "indeed this is an unforgivible act of injustice" Danny said,

"where's Sam?" Peter asked scanning the room, Sam was not passed out on the floor like the rest of them no body was in any condition to yell out for him, "guys seriously does anybody know what the hell happend last night?" he asked.

Before anybody could suggest an idea of their current prediciment Sam came stumbling out of the bathroom wearing the weirdest attire ever, "Sam what the hell are you wearing!?" Ben screamed in shock with a laugh.

Sam looked down at himself he was naked with the exception of womens thong, the color faded from his face he was wearing a bright powder blue satin thong "oh god... leave your body Sam leave your body" Sam cried.

"I want to laugh at that but my head hurts way to much" Peter groaned, " Sam put some pants on and lets go eat before house keeping comes and sees this mess" he addded.

They boy's dragged their half dead bodies down to the hotel resturant for breakfast, the food didn't help their hangover but the orange juice did, Sam went for his wallet and ended up pulling out a reciet for the vip room at club crystal wrapped around a black credit card, "uh guys... " he whimpered skiding the black card across the table. The guys all stared at the credit card they had used the silver raised letters spelt out one short word _SHIELD, _ "we stole the shield platnium card?" Luke blurted out.

"It would appear that is not all we managed to do last night" Danny said as he dug through his pockets pulling out a set of keys and a rather fat roll of brand new 100$ bills. "what the hell did Danny go on splurg last night?" Peter gasped as he too pulled strange iteams from his pockets.

like Danny Peter had a large amount of money in his pocket, along with a valet parking pass "did we steal a car and drive here?" Peter asked flabergasted.

the guys all looked in awe at what they pulled from their pockets "what the hell did we do last night?" Luke moaned, "that's a question for another day let's go home and set up for the wedding tomorow" Ben said.

The guys made their way to the enterence stopping at the valet stand when the valet driver stopped them "Aha there they are the new owners, welcome my friends your car is on it's way up now" he said with a very eager tone of voice,

"owners?" Peter asked in amazment.

"aha yes you boys came in last night said the seniretas on the beach needed a propper a place to stay and enjoy after their volleyball matches so you bought the hotel, you're very rich but very hormone driven boys especially this crazy guy!" he added pointing at Sam. "don't you guys remember?" he asked as the teens had blank staes on their faces.

"oh your car is here" the valet said, the boys all stared in fear. the car they drove last night was a red vintage 1957 corvette convertible " okay be cool" Ben said as he climbed into the drivers seat.

"you guy's all know this is Coulsons car right! as in the car he just got back from the dead after Ironman crushed it!" Luke said with a shakey voice.

"look well just go back to the Ayala manor park the car and maybe he won't notice" Ben said trying to sound reassuring, the guys quickly made their way through town when the came to a police barricade in front of a warehouse, a police officer walked up to the car but the boy's were still distracted by the Powerman sized hole and faint strands of webbing in the side of the building.

"sorry boys you'll have to go around" the officer said, "what happend here?" asked Danny, the officer looked back at the warehouse then back at the boys " a world of crazy, that's what happend somebody ripped of an armoured truck brought it here and the somebody with a small tank stole it from the thieves, thay made with the truck and 500,000 dollairs in American currency" he finished turning back to crime scene.

Peter looked over to Ben and then back at Luke "guy's we did that" he gasped, the guys turned town an alley when a loud banging came from the trunk "guy's, can somebody let me out now I really have to pee", Ben stomped on the brakes frocing everyone forward and launching Sam over the windshield,

"what the hell was that?" he asked while Peter swung around to the back of the car and opened the trunk, "ahhhh what the hell!" Peter shouted jumping back away from the car, a pale and overheated Coulson spilled out of the trunk "Y...you kids are so damn dead, calling me in the middle of the night saying you need a ride home. I find you at some the edge of some jungle emptying out a stolen armoured truck ,then you basicly car jack me and lock me in the trunk with 3 bags of money and tear off. What the hell is wrong with you 5!" he shouted.

" I liked him better when he was in trunk" Sam whispered to Luke who simply nodded in agreement.

Peter did something nobody saw coming or even thought was possible he clocked Coulson with a hard right hook knocking him back into the trunk and closing him in.

"Ben let's go and find out what we did last night" he ordered,

"are we sure that's a good idea? because so far it looks like we might be going to jail" Sam chimmed.

Peter's phone starting ringing and much to his discomfort it was Ava's face on his screen " this is were the shit hits the fan" he gulped as he swiped to answer " hey Ava!" he said forcing himself to sound normal.

"hey Peter just calling to let you know the weddings being moved up an hour earlier so it's tomorrow morning " she said then hung up.

Peter felt his heart stop in his chest " oh were so dead. the weddings been moved up an hour ahead of schedule" he said.

That wasn't the worst part of Peter's luck, 3 blacked out S. quickly circled them and several men in masks exited the trucks with machine guns pointing at them, "get on the ground now!".

the guys all raised their hands in surrender as the men with guns started pulling bags over their heads.

"**Ava's going to kill** **me.** Sam... I blame you for this" Peter mumbled,

"Sam's on the otherside of you dude" Danny replied.

**(" crap! end flash back)**

**sounds like the boys had quite the night but now they have to deal with the consequences of last nights actions slight problem, they can't remember.**

**and who are the men who grabbed the boys?**

**Will they make it back in time for Peter and Ava's wedding? **


	9. It's All Sam's Fault

**hey everyone sorry for the late update been kind of distracted but here it is hope it's enjoyable for you**

**Chapter 9: ****It's All Sam's Fault!**

The guys were dragged from the Suv. into a building that smelt like bad fish, and their hangovers weren't passing the beatings didn't help much either.

"Sam this is your fault" Peter groaned but his voice was muffled by the bag over his head, before having what felt like a brick slam off his head " God damn it seriously hit somebody else" Peter growled.

The room was quiet all that was heard was the sound of footsteps approaching, "Imagine my surprise when my associate tells me that my truck was ripped off by a bunch of kids" came an unfamiliar voice "but that was only second compared my surprise that you were involved, you the same little bastard who broke my favorite nieces heart...hello Sam" the voice finished as the bags were pulled of their heads.

Sam's jaw dropped, the man before him was Familiar they met a long time ago in the home of his ex-girlfriend Carrie, "Eric?" Sam gasped.

"You remember me, so you also remember breaking my niece's heart?" Eric asked,

Sam glared up at Eric "you really have no idea do you, she dumped me! And not even two minutes after I left she hooked up with Karl Moffatt so I'm failing to see how I broke her heart" Sam snapped.

With that remark Eric struck Sam with a powerful punch the gut, "you disrespectful..." Eric trailed off as a beautiful blond girl walked in the room.

"Ah Carrie perfect timing we caught the ones who stole you're friends party funds and look at who we caught in the process".

The girl looked at Sam and her eyes nearly shot out of her head "Sam!" she gasped but her expression quickly changed to one of pain "what are you doing here?" she asked,

Now it was Sam's turn to look confused, he didn't know what to do if he told the truth that would only put others at risk, but his train of thought was interrupted by Carrie planting a kiss on him.

They broke apart and Sam was speechless, "untie him so we can speak in private" she ordered,

"So... era... we'll just wait here then?" Luke asked. Before having a gun slammed into his jaw,

"Patience big guy, wait for the opportune moment" Danny whispered.

Carrie led Sam out of the main room, "what are you doing here Sam?" she demanded,

Sam stood his ground, "on vacation with my friends, my real friends he added more just to spite her.

"Sam I know we didn't exactly part ways on the best of terms, but you can at least try to be civil" she retorted

"Oh I'm being civil, but it's hard to be polite to someone who dumped you for the guy who made your life a living hell!" Sam snapped.

Carrie stepped back a bit "I know you're upset with that Sam but we were kids and... I'm sorry I hurt you Sam. you were right though Karl was just an animal" she whispered slightly wincing at a hurtful memory, "Sam you were always the best guy i ever knew. Do you think we could maybe try again?" she whimpered,

Sam went wide eyed never in a thousand life times did he think he would hear those words, He stood there silent and stunned looking at the girl before him his first love.

"No Carrie we can't" Sam deadpanned" I've moved on and I'm happy" he said.

Carrie didn't like that answer she slapped Sam in the face hard enough to leave a red handprint,

"Guess civility is out the window here" Sam asked.

The guys all sat in the room tied to their chairs and they were getting edgy, "guys can we please get going now?" Ben groaned,

Before anyone else could answer Sam came busting through the door rolling back towards the guys, "... Ugh time to go?" he asked.

"Finally!" cheered Luke as the guys all flexed their bodies and broke the ropes around them, as quickly as they could the guy's made a break for the windows.

Glass rained down on the streets along with the falling bodies of 5 teenage boys "now would be a good time for someone to catch us!" Luke yelled specifically at the Arachnid twins,

"Watch your step!" Peter shouted back as they landed on a city bus, Peter, Ben & Danny landed without the slightest disruption Luke however caved in the section of roof he landed on while Sam missed the bus completely and crashed into a fruit stand.

"What the hell was that about Sam?" Ben growled as the 5 started running to escape the storm of bullets raining down on them, They ducked out of sight into an alley way, "that was... my ex" Sam replied,

"We're going to have to split up, Ben: you, Danny and Sam go back for Coulson and the car, because I'm sure by now he's pissed. Luke and I will find a way to slow these guys down" Peter said.

They all nodded in agreement, Peter and Luke took off one way while Ben, Sam and Danny went off the other way,

"So what's the plan Pete?" Luke asked sounding unsure about his friend's plan of action.

Peter looked back at Luke "the plan is….. I got nothing" he deadpanned, Luke shot Peter a worried expression "you have nothing! What hell Pete this was all your idea" he shrieked,

"ok loud, and will you relax I'm working on a plan" Peter shouted over the gun fire but as he finished his cell phone went off again with Ava's face flashing on the screen " god has a sick sense of humour" Peter gulped as he answered it "hi Ava" he chimed nervously trying to mask it.

"Peter where are you? You guys were due back hours ago" she said "Peter is that gun fire?"

"Gun fire? No not at all those are just…. Party poppers" he lied.

"Peter don't lie to me that's gun fire!" Ava snapped.

"No, no, no not gun fire party poppers…. Ow son of a bitch! That was a ricochet…. I think it hit the bone!" Peter shouted, dropping to his knees fighting the blood flowing from his leg.

"Peter! What's going on? Were you just shot?" Ava panicked.

"Nope…. Sam just hit me with a chair" Peter groaned balancing on his foot, "Luke just go in there a rip those axels off, I'll seal the doors" he finished.

"Axels, doors? What the hell are you idiots doing?" Ava shouted *click* Peter ended the call, "that will come back to bite me in the ass" he said shuddering in fear.

Luke started pulling the rear axles off of the vehicles while Peter used his web shooters to seal the doors and patch up his leg, their job done Peter and Luke took off running down the street.

"So just to simplify the matter those guys aren't mad about the 500,000 we stole, their mad that Sam broke the girls the heart because she dumped him" Luke said.

"Pretty much yeah, so I reiterate this is all Sam's fault" Peter replied as they ran down an alley towards the jungle hoping that the others found the car,

Peter's phone sounded off again with Ava's face on screen, "just ignore it for now" Luke said as he took notice of Peter's worried face, "yeah because that will work out so well for me" Peter replied.

Luke just shrugged "the way I look at it is she either kills you now or later so if I were in your place I'd hold off on dying a painful agonizing death at the hands of the most terrifying girl we've ever known. Just in case the bad guys with the machine guns get to us first, but that's just me" he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Fair enough" Peter replied hitting the ignore button, (**"now that will come back to bite me in the ass")** they ran into the trees stopping in the middle of a dirt trail, "are we in the right place?" Luke asked looking for the others. Peter turned around just as his spider sense went off "Luke lookout!" he shouted, they were to late Coulson's car came flying through the bushes crashing into them throwing backwards 20 feet.

"I swear to god if you two dented my hood I'll shoot you both",

"Ugh get in line somebody already shot Peter" Luke groaned

"Coulson?" Peter gasped staring wide eyed at the man in the driver seat "how did you… oh who cares let's go before we get killed" he panicked jumping into the passenger seat as the car peeled away.

**("Which brings us up to speed. I don't want to be rude but somebody is chasing us with guns and I have a wedding to get too")**

Phil swerved and weaved through traffic at suicidal speeds with another black Suv on the tail firing like mad men peppering the back of the car, "god damn it! You kids are paying to have all this fixed!" Coulson growled "is all of this because you kids stole that money in the trunk of my car?" he snapped.

"Actually no. this is because Sam wouldn't take his ex-girlfriend back and now she wants him dead" Ben replied,

Coulson glanced in his side view mirror just as it was blown off by a shotgun. "So this is all Sam's fault? God damn it Sam get out! If it's just you they want they can have you rather than kill my car" he screamed.

A second shotgun blast took the trunk lid off forcing Ben, Danny and Sam to duck lower Luke however took the opportunity to grab their tuxes from the trunk,

"We might need these in a minute or so" he said passing them around.

Another shotgun blast blew a hole in the door "that is it! Parker take the wheel for a minute" Coulson ordered turning and standing in his spot pulling two pistols from his jacket. 2 quick bursts of fire and he took out both front tires dropping the front end of the black Suv causing it to slide into the road divider and flip onto its roof.

"there we're done with them" Coulson said sitting back into his chair with the boys all staring at him in awe, " what you didn't think I was just a baby sitter for you kids did you?".

The boys all quickly changed on the fly despite the close nit changing quarters, "Coulson where's the road?" Sam gasped as the car bounced and dragged through a small hole launching them over a cliff edge. "OH SHIT!" Sam screamed as the ground disappeared, everybody closed their eyes and prepared for a fiery crash but were met with a jerking water spraying landing instead,

They had landed just off of a beach lined with people and a very beautiful but very pissed off looking Ava standing on an altar,

"You're welcome" Coulson groaned pushing Peter over the edge into the water.

**again sorry for the late updates.**

**2 chapters left one from Ava's point of view and then the wedding with a surprise guest**


	10. Hallelujah It's a wedding!

**well here we are the wedding thank you everyone who read this story a special thanks to silent man87 &latinoheat151 for the great ideas and reviews **

**Chapter 10: Hallelujah It's a wedding! **

With boy's away on their bachelor party adventure Ava and the girls were enjoying their spa day, soothing hot rocks, mud baths and kelp wraps.

Ava was soaking in the mineral water with Angela, Gwen, Liz & M.j completely care free "oh this is just fantastic" M.j hummed resting her head on the edge of the pool,

"So Ava tomorrows the big day….you nervous?" Gwen asked. Ava sunk deeper into the water "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't but at the same time really excited, I mean I'm marrying the one the guy in the guy in the whole world who understands everything I've been through" Ava replied,

"You sure you can handle being Mrs. Peter Parker? I mean we all love Peter but the guy does have his own brand of luck" Liz asked with an amused smile.

"Maybe but he's also the original Spiderman…. Now I don't know about all of you but I used have some wild fantasies about what kind of fun a girl could have with a guy with those abilities" Mary Jane laughed as the others except Angela all blushed,

Ava took notice and couldn't help but feel a little bit smug she was sure she and Peter had experimented their fantasies shortly after they became a couple.

"Hang on Ava's probably tried some of them" Liz interjected as they all turned towards her with hopeful smiles "ok Ava story time we want details have you tried experimenting with Peter's powers for your own entertainment?" Gwen asked slyly, Ava's face turned redder than hair, "Oh my god she has!" Angela laughed watching her sister's reaction.

"OK! Fine we have now keep your voice he might be retired but secret identity still has meaning" she whispered viciously, "share!" Liz said earning nods of agreement from the others,

Ava tried but failed to repress her smile as she recalled her and Peter's romantic adventures "ok well our first time was when he first came home Japan he'd been gone a year and well…. I missed him. So on new year's morning and I mean morning it was 3 am when we got back to his place" Ava paused as a powerful smile formed her face "I don't think he saw it coming everyone was out cold by the time we got up stairs I followed him to his room… he was completely lost when he saw me so I told him it was a force of habit that I had been sleeping in his room all year while he was away. So he said since we were getting up in a few hours he let me sleep there….. And I was too happy to have him home to sleep." She finished.

"Oh boo!" M.j laughed "we want to hear about your adventure with the Spiderman side, you know like web beds, roof/wall sex, swinging over the city. You know the fun adventures from that web of passions book May got you for Christmas" she laughed.

"Well the web bed we've done a few times…", "not going to lie that was one of mine" M.j laughed, "same here" Liz said, "ditto" Gwen added,

"…. Like I was saying we've done the web bed, a few rounds in the shower and one time completely experimental try and this does not leave this pool"…. The girls all sat up eagerly awaiting Ava's next little adventure, "… we have experimented with web swinging" she said with a slight giggle.

The girls all had a vacant stare on their faces like they didn't know what Ava meant by experimenting with web swinging, "I got a rush as Peter swung us through the city while he got a rush of me riding him" Ava explained, "ohhh bad girl" Angela laughed.

The girls continued to laugh as Ava's phone started blaring with her mom's face lighting up the screen, Ava picked it up and passed it to Angela "tell mom I'm preoccupied to answer or to relieve her of babysitting detail" she said, Angela answered the phone and like Ava predicted it was about the baby,

"Angela tell your sister to get up here and look after this demon spawn!" She shouted "he's destroyed my kitchen and the big TV!"

"Ava mom says…", "I heard her but I'm preoccupied tell her to put Barney or something for him" Ava replied.

"She can't he broke the big TV" Angela replied trying to hide her laugh Ava's face went ghost white "he broke the TV oh god",

"Wonder how many times she's screamed that" Gwen laughed.

The girls all laughed hysterically as they continued soaking neglecting the open phone line allowing Elaina to hear every word they were saying "girls I can still hear you…", That killed the mood very quickly as the girls clamed up creating awkward silence having your mom know you've had sex is weird enough but to have her hear that you've screamed something like that was just enough to make Ava very uncomfortable.

"Now if you're all done with hearing about Ava's sexual adventures there is a demonic infant destroying my house!" Elaina screamed,

"Mom it's the day before my wedding please don't make me let this de-stressing process go to waste. Just take him up to my room and let him watch something on the TV but DO NOT I repeat NOT put his playpen near any walls!" Ava replied sternly. Elaina went silent for a brief minute "why not?" she asked curiously, Ava tried not to laugh as she explained why Benny couldn't be near walls "because he takes after his dad in almost every way" she said.

"Ava what does that mean?" her mother demanded, a mischievous smile dashed across Ava's lips "It'll be more fun for me if you find out on your own" she laughed, "Ava if this baby has anymore evil surprises I promise I will get an axe and you and that boyfriend of yours will never be able to have another one".

Ava shuddered at the thought of her mother castrating Peter with an axe "now that's just rude mom" she replied. "I mean it Ava" was all that Elaina said before ending the call,

"That didn't sound like it would end well for Peter" M.j laughed.

The girls continued their soaking for another few hours their stress and worry melting away the serenity & peace was shortly interrupted by Ava's phone once more, "It's the wedding planner" Ava said sounding slightly worried "Loran please tell me this is just you calling to confirm the arrangements" Ava panicked.

"Actually Ava… we have to bump your wedding to an earlier time tomorrow morning small conflict with the time schedule is there a problem?" Loren asked,

"no that will work perfectly" Ava replied in relief as she hung up the phone, she immediately started dialing Peter's number 3 rings later Peter answered he sounded extremely nervous for somebody who was supposed to be out on a party binge with the rest of the team "Hi Ava" he chimed,

"Peter the weddings been moved up to an earlier time tomorrow morning" and with that she hung up, "the boys did something stupid again" she sighed.

Sinking back into the swirling water with an unsettling feeling gnawing at her if the boys had done something stupid again trouble wasn't far behind and every time Peter encountered trouble it was usually of stupid proportions. "50$ says they've done something so stupid it'll make them late tomorrow" Angela laughed,

Ava however was not as nonchalant about the impending situation if the guys were late she'd be furious "if they're late tomorrow then I'll cancel the wedding and arrange for a big funeral and why not they'll already be in their suits" Ava said passive- aggressively, The girls all gulped slightly nervously now they understood Peter's fear of her Ava was cat crazy.

The girls returned he home to an almost destroyed kitchen, the sink was flooded, the stove looked like it was torched and the dishwasher was spilling soap suds on the floor as for the maids they were all cowering in the corner holding up a cross while Elaina was sitting alone at the table with massive bottle of coconut rum and Benny was passed out on the table in his diaper. "Mom! What the hell happened?" Ava shrieked,

Elaina downed a glass of rum in one gulp "that demonic baby of yours did all of this. Where's your fiancé I'm going out to buy an axe" she growled, Ava walked over and picked Benny up he was out cold, "good question they should have been back now" Ava replied looking at the clock 10:15 pm "I'm sure they'll show tomorrow" M.j yawned. "They better or there will be hell to pay" Ava muttered.

Dawn crept over the tree tops shining from the deepest corner of the jungle to the sparkling waters edge on a crystal white beach it was the day of Ava's wedding.

Everything was going according to plan Benny was behaving like a good little boy, the brides maids were all being fitted for their final fittings for their dresses and Ava was calm and waiting, the only thing was the boys still weren't home and now Coulson was missing after apparently going out to pick them up last night.

the morning slowly crept along and Ava was growing impaitient Peter still hadn't called to check in "sure he's on his way not like there's anything important today just our wedding is all" she growled, "Ava relax there's still an hour before the wedding they'll be here" Angela said trying to comfort her sister.

Ava didn't relax instead she called Peter's cell "hi Ava" Peter sounded nervous she didn't like when he was nervous, "Peter where are you? you guys were supposed to check in hours ago" she snapped, "Peter is that gun fire?".

the girls all stared at her the boys were being shot at "what the hell could they have done to get shot at?" Liz asked,

"It's the boys" is all M.j said for her answer,

"don't lie to me Peter that's gunfire" Ava was getting grumpy.

"this might be a jail house wedding" Gwen whispered.

Ava's face went ghost white "Peter what happened were you shot...Axels, doors what are you idiots doing?" a clicking noise told Ava that Peter had hung up on her "that little... he hung up on me" she snapped.

rather than lose her temper on her wedding day Ava took a deep breath then called Peter again, she got 2 rings then a voicemail that only infuriated Ava even more "he ignored me...I'm going to kill him".

The girls all slid their chairs back the universal thought was nobody wanted to be Peter when he got back, Ava was ready to blow a fuse her almound cheeks turning redder than Peter or Bens mask mount st helen would be a close second to this valcano blowing her top.

"Ava breathe come on in and out" Angela coaxed trying to calm her big sister down Ava slowly breathed in and out calming down, "lets just go to the beach and get ready I'm sure they'll be here soon" M.j said trying to remain hopefull.

the girls followed the rose pedel path down to the beach rows upon rows of chairs were filling up as they took their place in the waiting tent. Ava was growing more and more impaicent "he better be dead, that's the only excuse I'm taking right now" she said pacing back and forth with the girls watching.

"this might very well be a funeral for Peter" Liz whispered as she bounced Benny on her knees "at least Benny's being good, I still can't believe he totaled the kitchen a broke the big TV" she laughed.

Benny looked up at Liz and stood on her lap "solid little thing isn't he?" she asked Benny wrapped his arms around Liz's neck and squeezed a tight hug,

"awe so Cute" Gwen laughed, Liz's eyes sprang open "Ava your baby just... I think he just unhooked my bra" Liz said handing Benny to M.j she tried to find a mirror to unzip her dress but the music started playing "oh god no, girls please stay perky" she whispered following the girls down to the alter.

M.j handed Benny off to Aunt May "where the hell is Peter and the boys?" Angela asked. the music changed to a slower pace and Ava made her way down the asile with director Fury there to give her away she was now worried she knew Peter wouldn't stand her up so that left a worse senario, she reached the stand and the crowd began whispering amoungst themselves, "where are you Peter" she asked herself.

"OH SHIT!" a girlish cry filled the air just as a red car over shot the cliffs above the beach crashing into the shallows of the ocean and out stumbled the missing Groom and friends Coulsons car looked like it saw a war zone.

as the now soaked teenage boys took their places Peter next to Ava with Ben and Luke beside him,

"where the hell have you been" Ava hissed in a whisper.

"Sam had a run in with his crime boss ex" Peter replied.

"what the hell are you talking about" Ava was getting very angry.

before Peter could reply with a defense 3 black trucks pulled up and 8 men with guns and Carrie exited the trucks "Sam Alexannder! how dare you run out on me" she snapped,

half of the guests who were in fact shield agents drew their weapons, "woah talk about stacking the odds" on of the men said dropping his gun and driving away with his crew behind him leaving Carrie on the beach.

"Sam get down here we need to tal.." Carrie was cut off by a solid punch to the jaw to everyones surprise it was fist "ok first off this is a wedding no upstaging the bride, second Sam's mine now stay there" she snapped leaving Carrie out cold in the sand.

"anymore surprises Peter?" Ava asked sternly.

"not from me" Peter laughed.

Stan the man took the alter "ok Marvelites we gather here today to join Peter Parker & Ava Ayala in... my god this is longer then shields full tittle" he gasped throwing the papper behind him " ok I'll wing it on the short version Peter do you?"

Peter smiled partly from forcing down a laugh at Stans idea of ministering mainly because he was happy "I do for as long as I live" he said,

"Ava do you?".

Ava returned the smile "I do with all my heart" she replied.

"great excelisor your married kiss her" Stan said.

"ready for this?" Ava asked, "taken down maniacs and monsters & I've seen you in goblin green believe me I'm ready for married life" Peter replied as they locked lips as Mr. &Mrs. Parker the crowd roared with congratulatory cheers.

"ok cut the cake" Sam yelled,

Coulson and May stood side by side clapping and crying " my little boys a man" May cried "Phil... wheres the baby?"

"damn it" Coulson winced

Benny wanted his mommy and daddy so he crawled under the chairs and made his way up to the cake table Peter and Ava picked up the knife together ready to cut the first piece as the cake began to rise "what the hell?" Ben gasped as half the cake fell back on to the crowds covering 3 people in frosting, and babling baby Benny sitting in the base of the cake messing up his little tux.

"ha-ha" Peter laughed picking up his son "defenitly an unusual memory" he laughed even Ava managed a smile "this was fun" she laughed.

Benny turned around and threw cake on everyone he could splattering Coulson and Fury.

"Ava... we might need help with him" Peter chuckled.

Ava qave Peter a quick peck on the cheek and Benny on the head "we're super heroes Peter we'll mange...so why did you show up in a shot up car?"

"oh Sam stole half a million from some crime family and they tried to whack us".

"you're joking right?" Ava asked very worriedly

Peter shot her a half smile as he led her and Benny down for a dance "yeah...of course" he lied.

"mommy daddies a goof" Benny said both Peter and Ava's eyes widened as they looked down at Benny "hi " he squeaked.

**well that's it folks sorry the ending was rather slack but I honestly ran out of ideas for this story so again sorry but thanks for reading**


End file.
